LE TITANIC
by Poison-Annah
Summary: 2 lycées ennemis réunis par les directeurs se retrouvent contraint de s'entendre pour faire une croisière sur le plus beau paquebot : LE TITANIC. Harry et Draco parviendront-ils à s'entendre afin de passer un séjour de rêve ? UA slash HP/DM
1. Chapter 1

LE TITANIC

* * *

><p><em>Résumé :<em>

Deux lycées ennemis réunis par deux directeurs en couple se retrouvent contraint de s'entendre pour pouvoir faire une croisière sur le plus beau paquebot du monde : LE TITANIC. Harry et Draco parviendront-ils à s'entendre afin de passer un séjour de rêve ?

_Disclamers :_

Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Sauf quelqu'un qui sortent de mon imagination.

D'autres personnes sont réelles : ceux concernant l'histoire du Titanic.

_Petit mot de moi :_

Je fais des recherches sur ce drame et espère rester cohérente en faisant vivre cette histoire à notre époque à travers les personnages d'Harry Potter.

En espérant que ça vous plaise, sinon, je continuerais d'écrire mais ce ne sera que pour moi.

UA Slash Harry Draco.

Rating M.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 1 :<p>

* * *

><p>Demain, comme si le fait que l'on soit lundi ne suffisait pas, (reprise des cours après un pur week-end de fête et débauche), toutes les classes de terminal vont à Gryfondor.<p>

Gryfondor ?

C'est le lycée en face du notre. Les loosers de services ! C'est un lycée public. Moi, je suis à Serpentard. Lycée privée. Inutile de préciser que les élèves se détestent. Vu le contexte actuel : c'est-à-dire : à la limite d'une guerre explosive c'est de la pure folie que de nous faire réunir pour une « rencontre d'apaisement » comme ils disent.

Ils ?

Ce sont les deux directeurs de nos lycées. Soit mon parrain : Severus Rogue. Accessoirement compagnon de Sirius Black : directeur de Gryfondor. Encore une fois, il me semble futile d'ajouter qu'ils espèrent de cette rencontre une solution destinée à notre réconciliation. Ridicule. Et puis, sur qui pourrais-je bien passer mes nerfs si ce n'est les Gryfons ? Et en particulier Potter. Saint Potter.

Potter ?

C'est le mec le plus irritant possible. Avec son petit air de sainte ni touche, il m'agace ! Toujours à vouloir défendre la veuve et l'orphelin. A la limite du sacrifice pour tous.

Un exemple ?

Samedi après-midi, moi et Blaise (mon meilleur ami), nous attelions à notre activité préférée. A savoir : faire chier un gryfondor. Quoi ? On s'amuse comme on peut. C'est un moyen de distraction comme un autre. Bref. Après quelques heures de réflexions et préparations mentales, nous étions devant la piscine municipale.

FLASH BACK

« - Blaise, tu es sûr de pouvoir faire ça ?

- Tu doutes de mon pouvoir de séduction ? S'offusque-t-il.

- Non, je doute de ta capacité à faire abstraction de QUI tu vas draguer. C'est de Seamus dont on parle.

- Je sais bien, le Gryfondor le plus gay. Il ne va pas s'en remettre qu'un gars comme moi l'approche.

- Justement ! A bien y réfléchir, ça va lui paraître louche. M'expliquais-je.

- Dray, tu réfléchis trop ! C'est un stupide Gryfon !

- Et toi trop peu ! Ca va lui mettre la puce à l'oreille que tu deviennes gay du jour au lendemain.

Mon ami sembla réfléchir un instant.

- D'accord, fait-le toi dans ce cas ! M'annonce-t-il.

Je ne pus réprimer une grimace.

- Certainement pas ! Il est bien trop moche, bien trop gringalet, bien trop… Gryfondor ! Lâchais-je finalement. Et surtout : il n'est…

- Pas tatoué ! Me coupe Blaise.

Je souris. Mon ami connaît vraiment tout de moi.

- Toi et ton fantasme ! Se moque-t-il.

- Hey ! C'est un fantasme comme un autre ! Me défendis-je.

- Pour coucher, ok, mais il ne s'agit que de le draguer.

Je grimaçais de nouveau à l'image de moi, fleuretant avec Seamus.

- Non, je suis désolé. M'excusais-je.

- Donc on tente ! Et puis, au pire, ça ne marche pas. Essai-t-il de me convaincre.

- Très bien, c'est parti. Cédais-je.

Nous entrons dans le bâtiment et nous dirigeons directement vers les portes électroniques. Nous passons chacun notre badge annuel et allons nous changer. Une fois en maillot, et après un dernier coup d'œil, moi et Blaise nous séparions afin de ne pas être vu ensemble.

Je le vis se diriger vers le bassin où nous avions repérer Seamus quelques minutes plus tôt. Il s'étira longuement comme pour s'assurer d'être bien vu par le Gryfon. Et pas manqué, il est la bouche ouverte devant mon meilleur ami. Décidant que ça ne ferais pas de mal, je jetais un œil moi aussi. Et je n'aurais pas dû. Mon meilleur ami est vraiment sexy. Le sport lui réussi bien vu son torse bien formé. Je détourne les yeux. Non, aussi beau soit-il, je ne pourrais pas fantasmer sur mon meilleur ami. Je me déplace légèrement afin d'entendre quelques bribes de conversation. Mais je ne parviens à entendre que quelques mots : « sexy », « désolé… comportement », « m'as toujours plu », « Serpentard… prétentieux ».

- Hey ! Soufflais-je. C'est abusé !

Je vois Blaise de plus en plus proche d'un Seamus qui glousse à moitié et rougit. Il lui caresse le bras, et j'ai le temps de le voir glisser le bracelet qui a la clef du casier du Gryfondor dans sa main. Il réussi à attirer l'attention de Seamus dans une autre direction tandis qu'il jette le bracelet dans l'eau, dans ma direction. Je plonge gracieusement pour le récupérer. Une fois sous l'eau, j'ouvrais les yeux. Habitué à cet exercice depuis mon plus jeune âge, je ne ressens plus la brûlure de l'eau chlorée sur ma rétine. La piscine, c'est mon élément. Concours d'apnée en demi-fond depuis 7ans, les longueurs sous l'eau sont devenues une habitude vitale pour moi. Il n'y a que sous l'eau que je me détends. Je repère la clef et l'empoigne. Sans reprendre mon souffle, je finis la traversé de la piscine et remonte à la surface pour sortir de l'eau.

Je me dirige vers les casiers en cherchant le numéro correspondant : 57. Je l'ouvre et prends son shampoing. Je referme prestement le casier et me rends aux cabines. Une porte mal verrouillée c'est entrebâillée. Je jette un œil innocent qui devint vite pervers. Un dos musclé et bronzé et des ailes de tatoué sur toute la surface. Les plumes descendant en pointe vers des fesses plus qu'appétissante. Un cul ferme comme je les aime. Ou plutôt comme j'aime m'enfoncer. Des longues jambes galbées qui me laisse pantois. Les cheveux noirs en pétard, je me surprends à prier pour qu'il se retourne. Même s'il verrait immédiatement que je joue les voyeurs. Je m'enferme dans une cabine et m'assoit sur le banc.

Je me plaque contre la paroi et me laisse aller. Pas très difficile d'avoir une érection après la vue que ce beau mâle bien foutu m'a offerte. J'ouvre rapidement la bouteille de shampoing et commence lentement à descendre ma main dans mon maillot de bain. Prenant bien soin de caresser mon torse au passage. Je descends mon maillot et empoigne mon sexe déjà bien dur. En gardant à l'esprit les fesses bien ferme de mon bel inconnu, imaginant mes doigts se planter dans son dos, griffant ses ailes tatouées, je commençais à faire des va et viens. Revoyant ses muscles roulés lorsqu'il s'est penché pour enfiler son maillot de bain, je m'empêchais de gémir en me mordant la lèvre inférieure. J'accélérais le rythme et ne mis pas longtemps avant de venir dans le flacon. Je soupire de soulagement en reprenant mon souffle. Excellent, pensais-je.

Je souris et me rhabille rapidement. Je me regarde dans le miroir qui me fait face, histoire de vérifier mon allure. Tout va bien, je suis toujours aussi beau. Je sors rapidement et retourne enfermer la bouteille de shampoing dans son casier. Je souris de nouveau en imaginant le Gryfon se servir de ce mélange shampoing-sperme. Je retourne vers les piscines couvertes pour repérer Blaise toujours occuper à le draguer. Je planque discrètement le bracelet-clef sous la serviette du Gryfondor pour qu'il croie l'avoir oublié là. Je m'écarte et fixe mon meilleur ami qui ne met pas longtemps à capter mon regard. Je hoche subtilement de la tête, un sourire pervers aux lèvres.

Je me dirigeais vers le grand bassin, spécial longueurs afin de faire quelques allers et retours, histoire de laisser à Blaise le temps de se débarrasser de Seamus. A peine me préparais-je à plonger avec une classe exceptionnel (je suis un Malfoy !), que je croisais Potter qui me bouscula fortement. Je me retournais prestement pour lui faire face. Il est en tee-shirt et maillot de bain. Qui garde un tee-shirt à la piscine ? Il doit être tellement moche, qu'il n'ose pas se déshabiller en public. Le regard mauvais, j'étais prêt à répliquer à sont attaque.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Malfoy ? Tu prépares un mauvais coup, encore ? Crache-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Répondis-je posément. Je viens juste faire quelques longueurs.

Je gardais mon calme, ce qui a le don de le mettre a bout encore plus facilement.

- C'est ça ! Prends-moi pour un con ! Vous avez une piscine à Serpentard. Qui offre accès à tous ses élèves gratuitement toute la journée. Et elle est bien plus grande.

Comment peut-il savoir qu'elle est plus grande ? Il n'a pas pu mettre les pieds dans l'enceinte de Serpentard.

- Potter, voyons. Crois-tu que je suis si machiavélique ? Je viens régulièrement ici pour m'entraîner. A défaut d'être plus petite, cette piscine est bien plus profonde. C'est encore mieux pour l'entraînement d'apnée. Me défendis-je, de ma voix innocente.

- Bien sûr. Et Zabini ? Pourquoi il est avec Seamus ? Demande-t-il soupçonneux.

Il me fixe droit dans les yeux. Il est pourtant légèrement plus petit que moi.

- Je ne suis pas marié à Blaise. S'il veut fréquenter la racaille, c'est son choix. Dis-je dédaigneux.

S'il me cherche, il va me trouver.

- Dégage Malfoy. Va nager, te noyer ou je ne sais pas. Fais ce que tu veux, mais ne t'approche pas de mes amis où sa ira mal.

Alors qu'il s'apprête à s'en aller, je le rattrape violemment par le bras. Je resserre ma poigne essayant de lui faire sentir ma force.

- C'est une menace ? Répliquais-je.

- Oui ! Assure-t-il. Et je te promets d'être imaginatif sur ma vengeance. Maintenant lâche-moi !

Il dit ça puis adresse un regard aux alentours. Je suis ses yeux pour apercevoir plusieurs Gryfondors qui nous fixent. Hagards, ils sont comme prêts à l'attaque. J'ai compris, on est en infériorité numérique. Je lâche ma prise tout en montrant légèrement les dents. Vils instincts. Il faut bien lui montrer que j'ai une paire de couille. Il me tourne le dos et s'éloigne. Je grogne instinctivement. Ce qu'il m'énerve ! Il ne paie rien pour attendre. Je me retourne une nouvelle fois pour vérifier qu'il est bien parti. Tiens, c'est marrant, mon beau gosse à la même coiffure que Potter vu de dos. Je secoue la tête et me met à fixer l'eau. Je n'ai plus envie de nager. Trop énervé. Cela dit, l'eau a toujours su m'apaiser. Je plonge sous l'eau puis remonte à la surface. Je regarde brièvement l'heure qu'il est et replonge une fois avoir pris ma respiration comme je l'ai appris il y a plusieurs années. Et là... Là, enfin j'oublie.

Je laisse mon esprit vagabonder. Tout disparaît. Le fric. Mes parents qui s'ignorent. Mes potes qui ne souhaitent que comparer leur niveau social. Les coups d'un soir. Notre guerre contre Gryfondor. Potter.

Je ne vois que ce qui me fais survivre. Mes sortis et soirées avec mes amis. Les vrais. Ils se comptent sur les doigts d'une main. Mes compétitions gagnées. Même mes compétitions perdues me font sourire.

Vous allez penser que je suis fou. Et peut-être le suis-je. Mais lorsque je suis immergé, je me vois d'en haut. Je me vois sous l'eau, mes cheveux blond bougeant avec grâce au rythme du courant de l'eau. Et là, il n'est pas difficile de tout oublier. Et surtout de ne pas penser à reprendre ma respiration. Le souffle qui me manque. Mes poumons qui n'aspirent qu'à avaler une goulée d'air.

Soudainement je sors de ma transe. Quelqu'un a sauté tout prêt de moi. Je pousse avec mes pieds contre le sol pour me faire remonter rapidement à la surface. J'avale une bonne goulée d'air et regarde l'heure. 4 minutes. Ce n'est pas mon record. Tous cela à cause d'un jeune abruti qui me saute à moitié dessus. Je soupire et nage vers le bord pour sortir de la piscine. Je m'enroule dans ma serviette et observe Blaise qui n'a pas l'air de réussir à se débarrasser du Gryffon.

Je décide d'intervenir pour sauver mon meilleur ami. Je m'approche d'eux et me prépare à cracher mon venin.

- Blaise ! L'attaquais-je de ma voix hargneuse. Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec lui ? Viens ! On se casse d'ici. Trop de Gryfondor !

- J'arrive. Répond-il simplement.

Il s'appui sur le rebord pour sortir de l'eau, suivis de Seamus. Alors que ce dernier ce rend compte qu'il n'a pas son bracelet au poignet.

- Tu l'as sans doute laissé dans ta serviette. Propose mon ami gentiment.

Seamus acquiesce et le trouve effectivement comme prévu. Ils se séparent là et moi et Blaise courront pour aller sous la douche. Nous sommes rincés et habillés en un temps record. Il ne fallait surtout pas manquer le rendez-vous. On s'installe devant les douches et attendons patiemment. Nous nous retenons difficilement de rire comme des imbéciles. Tout le monde nous regarde de travers. Je n'oubli pas que nous sommes en "territoires ennemis". On voit enfin arriver notre victime. Potter n'est pas là, il doit être dans les douches privées pour ne pas montrer son corps couvert d'écailles en public. Une fois sûr que Seamus utilise le shampoing spécial, nous filons rapidement attendre à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Blaise semble partie dans un fou-rire.

-Tu as vu ça ? Il s'en est recouvert le corps ! Même dans les cheveux ! Attend un peu qu'on lui annonce la nouvelle ! Articule-t-il entre deux éclats de rire.

Je me marre aussi mais essaie de garder mon sérieux pour pouvoir attirer les foudres de Potter. J'adore quand il est tellement en colère qu'il fronce les sourcils et se mord la lèvre inférieure furieusement. Généralement, ses yeux s'assombrissent subtilement. Passant du vert émeraude au vert forêt. Et c'est là, à cet instant que je sais qu'il est à bout. Un mot de plus et il me saute à la gorge. Et c'est là que c'est parfait, que je suis satisfait.

Seamus et Potter finisse par sortir de la piscine. Je ne perds pas de temps et lâche la bombe.

- Alors Seamus, elle était bonne la douche au sperme ?

Je vis Seamus blanchir tandis que Blaise mime une branlette.

- Shampoing empli de mini-Malfoy ! Ajoute-t-il.

Seamus passe au vert et vomi tripes et boyaux au sol. Quant à Potter, il aborde mon expression préféré. »

FIN FLASH BACK

Je souris en me remémorant le souvenir. Cette fois, j'avais osé lui balancé une remarque de plus. Mon œil s'en souvient. Ce jour là, je me suis pris un coup de poing dans la gueule. Mémorable. Ça en valait la peine.

* * *

><p>Un petit mot d'encouragement ?<p>

Même les critiques sont acceptées si elles sont constructives !


	2. Chapter 2

LE TITANIC

* * *

><p><em>Résumé :<em>

Deux lycées ennemis réunis par deux directeurs en couple se retrouvent contraint de s'entendre pour pouvoir faire une croisière sur le plus beau paquebot du monde : LE TITANIC. Harry et Draco parviendront-ils à s'entendre afin de passer un séjour de rêve ?

_Disclamers :_

Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Sauf quelqu'un qui sortent de mon imagination.

D'autres personnes sont réelles : ceux concernant l'histoire du Titanic.

_Petit mot de moi :_

Un deuxième chapitre pour que vous ayez un avant goût de l'histoire.

Bonne lecture

UA Slash Harry Draco.

Rating M.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 2 :<p>

* * *

><p>Passons. Je sens que la rencontre entre les deux lycées va être bien plus qu'explosive lundi. Nous faire nous réunir, c'est comme provoqué un génocide. Il y aura des morts. Gryfondor va chercher à se venger, et je suis sûr que Potter profitera de cette occasion. Il y aura de l'ambiance. Je décide de réunir mon petit groupe histoire de nous préparer. Je prends mon iphone et appel mon meilleur ami.<p>

- Zabini, dieu du sexe à l'appareil.

- Blaise, Blaise, Blaise... Tu es un cas désespérant.

J'entends mon ami se marrer mais reprends.

- Chez moi, dans 20 minutes ? Proposais-je.

- Petit comité ? Demande-t-il, en reprenant son sérieux.

- Bien sûr. Acquiesçais-je.

- J'arrive.

Je raccroche et cherche dans mes numéros favoris mon prochaine appel.

- Hey mon cœur. Entendis-je.

- Salut ma belle. Dis-je de ma voix la plus douce.

Cette fille a le don de me faire redescendre d'un cran. Même quand je n'ai pas l'impression d'être énerver.

- Un problème ? S'inquiète-t-elle.

- Non. La rassurais-je. Chez moi dans (Je regardais l'heure) 17 minutes ?

- C'est à propos de demain.

- A ton avis ? Rétorquais-je.

- J'arrive.

Une fois de plus je raccroche. Je cherche mon dernier numéro favori, et j'active l'appel.

- Ouaish !

- Chez moi dans (une fois de plus je regarde l'heure) 14 minutes ? Demandais-je directement.

- Ouep ! Dit-il avant de raccrocher.

Avec Théo, tout est simple et court. Il ne s'occupe pas du superflu. Il comprend vite et s'explique en quelques mots. Difficile d'en avoir marre de sa conversation. Il n'en a presque pas. Il écoute beaucoup en revanche. Je descends rapidement au rez-de-chaussée et me rend en cuisine.

- Besoin de quelque chose, monsieur ?

Je sursaute même si je devrais être habitué à ce timbre de voix. Grave et lent. Un peu comme mon parrain mais en plus froid. Je connais pourtant le vieux major d'homme depuis que je suis né.

- Eliott, vous m'avez fait peur. Soufflais-je.

- Navré.

- De quoi grignoter pour 4 ? Demandais-je.

- Bien sûr, monsieur. Pour quand ?

- 10 minutes ? Risquais-je.

- Ce sera prêt, monsieur. Roucoule-t-il.

- Vous le monterez dans ma chambre ! Ajoutais-je en sortant de la cuisine.

Il n'a pas le temps de me ressortir un "oui, monsieur" que je suis déjà dans les marches. Je m'étale sur mon lit, attrape mon iphone et surf un peu sur le net en attendant mes amis.

Un coup est frappé doucement à ma porte. Sachant de qui il s'agissait, je ne pris pas la peine de répondre. Habitué, mes invités rentrent dans ma chambre sans attendre mon autorisation. Pansy s'assoit gracieusement sur mon lit et pose un baiser sur mes lèvres. Blaise saute à côté de nous sur le lit tout en me saluant gaiement. Théo quant à lui s'assoit sur mon fauteuil, prêt du bureau et m'adresse un léger signe de la tête auquel je réponds aussi discrètement.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Me demande ma meilleure amie.

- C'est à cause de demain ? Ajoute Blaise.

J'hoche brièvement la tête.

- On sera sur leur territoire. Ils auront l'avantage et voudront certainement se venger de la douche de Seamus.

- Ca fait une semaine et je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que vous ayez fait ça ! S'offusque Pansy.

Théo sourit dans son coin, se remémorant peut-être le récit de notre aventure.

- C'était trop marrant ! Réaffirme-le basané.

- C'était dégoutant et puéril ! Le reprend-elle.

- Tout ça pour dire, que demain, on risque d'en baver. Il faudra avoir l'œil ouvert.

- On ne boit et mange rien de ce qui est proposé. Nous informe Théo.

Première fois qu'il ouvre la bouche depuis son arrivé au manoir.

- Tu as raison. Le complimentais-je. Faites passer le mot aux autres.

- Quoi d'autre ? Demande Pansy.

- Je l'ignore ma belle.

- Je n'aime pas ça ! Rétorque-t-elle, agacée.

- Ils ne te feront rien ma belle, parce qu'ils savent que s'ils te touchent, je les tues ! La rassurais-je.

Théo se racle la gorge et je sais par là que c'est parce qu'il n'est pas d'accord.

- Quoi ? Répliquais-je, énervé à l'idée qu'il me contredise sur ça.

Il cherche à effrayer Pansy ?

- Réfléchit Dray. Ils le savent parfaitement ! Intervînt Blaise.

- S'ils veulent t'atteindre, Potter cherchera à se venger sur elle. Continue Théo.

Je sens Pansy resserrer sa prise sur moi. Elle enfouit sa tête dans mon torse, comme pour se cacher. Théo et Blaise ont crus pendant bien longtemps qu'elle et moi nous allions finir ensemble. Surtout depuis 2 ans. Jusqu'à ce que je leur avoue être gay. Depuis, ils pensent que je suis proche d'elle dû à mon côté féminin. C'est faux, mais je ne démens pas car j'ai promis de garder son secret. Je les laisse croire à ce gay efféminé que je ne suis pas.

- Je ne là lâcherais pas d'une semelle. Elle sera collée à moi. Et vous resterez tout prêt.

- Ca va de sois. Me rassure Blaise, mais il faudra drôlement être vigilant.

Je hoche la tête en signe d'approbation.

Eliott apporta de quoi grignoter et nous restâmes un long moment à discuter. Une fois qu'ils furent partis, je réfléchis aux conséquences de nos actes. Si j'avais su que nous irions chez Gryfondor une semaine plus tard, je n'aurais pas attaqué Seamus samedi. J'ai peur qu'ils ne s'en prennent à Pansy.

Non, ils ne là toucheront pas. Je ne les laisserais pas faire. Et c'est sur cette pensée que je m'endormis.

Je baille discrètement derrière ma main. A peine arriver dans l'établissement ennemis, Severus et Black nous ont fais nous assoir dans une grande salle, style vieux château délabré. Un peu effrayant, on s'attendrait presque à ce que des fantômes déboules dans la salle. Leur réfectoire semblerait-il, vu les tables entassées dans le fond de la pièce. Les Serpentards d'un côté de la pièce, les Gryfondors de l'autre. Bien séparé, comme dans l'ordre des choses.

Enfin de l'agitation se fait sentir. Je garde la main de Pansy dans la mienne, posée sur ma cuisse. Les directeurs des deux lycées apparaissent enfin sur l'estrade, cote à cote. Ils commencent par nous baratiner quant au faite que nous ne devrions pas nous battre ainsi. Que l'argent ne devait faire aucune différence, des jeunes de notre âge avaient, après tout, les mêmes préoccupations. Trop de blabla, tue le blabla, si vous voulez mon avis ! Vont-ils enfin en venir au faite ?

- Et c'est dans l'objectif de vous voir réunis et de faire la paix que nous avons eu l'idée d'un voyage scolaire, tous ensemble. Annonce black.

- Enfin, les volontaires. Ajoute mon parrain de sa voix trainante.

- C'est ridicule ! Gueulais-je, en premier.

Et les protestations commencèrent.

- Ca ne changera rien ! Crie un Gryfondor.

Le brouhaha se fait de plus en plus fort. Et je peux entendre plusieurs critique à cette idée. « La paix ? Plutôt mourir ! », « Une virée au musée de coin ne changera rien ! », « Arrêtez le délire »…

- SILENCE ! Hurle Severus.

Les Serpentards, habitué à leur directeur, mirent plus de temps à se calmer que les Gryfondors, qui, surpris d'une tel autorité, se sont tuent immédiatement.

- Ne soyez pas assez stupide pour pensez à la visite d'un musée. Continue-t-il. Sinon, nous n'aurions pas parlés de volontaires !

- En fête, nous avions dans l'idée de faire une croisière. Le coupe son amant.

Nous n'ajoutons mot. Trop choqués. Ils veulent nous foutre sur un paquebot ? Sérieusement. Je me lève de ma chaise, et tous les regards se tournent vers moi.

- Soyons pragmatique. Commençais-je d'une voix calme mais forte. Combien de temps ?

- En réalité, la croisière qui nous intéresse dure deux semaines. Répond le directeur du lycée public.

- Vous n'ignorez sans doute pas, que, si vous espérez convaincre certains d'entre nous, il faudra un peu plus que ça !

- Il n'y aura aucun devoirs durant la traversée. Nous indique mon parrain qui comprend immédiatement mon allusion.

Je me rassoie, satisfait du résultat obtenue. Beaucoup de chuchotement se font entendre. Des élèves ravis veulent déjà partir.

- Néanmoins… Recommence-t-il, ce sera à une condition.

- Laquelle ? Questionne Potter, que j'entends pour la première fois de la journée.

Il s'est levé à son tour.

- Que vous fassiez des activités communes. Rétorque-t-il.

- De façon mixte. Décortique Black. Serpentards et Gryfondors. Ensemble.

Le brouhaha reprend de plus belle et Potter défend sa troupe.

- Alors personnes n'acceptera !

- C'est la condition. Activités ensemble le matin et quartier libre l'après-midi, ou bien devoirs et exposés toutes la journée, ou encore : pas de voyages. Roucoule Rogue.

- Réfléchissez, intervînt de nouveau Black. Une matinée ce n'est rien. 14 après-midis de libres sur un immense paquebot. Nul autre que le RMS Titanic qui fait la traversée jusqu'en Amérique. Nous rentrerons ensuite en avion, en partance de New York où nous passerons la dernière journée.

C'est donc le bateau dans lequel mon père a investit plusieurs millions, via la White Star Line. Je comprends mieux pourquoi mon parrain à tant insisté pour avoir un entretien avec mon père. Je suppose que nous allons avoir une sorte de tarif de groupe.

Je me lève de nouveau, histoire de montrer à Potter qu'il n'est pas le seul à se préoccuper de ses amis.

- Je suppose qu'il faut un certain nombre minimum d'élève qui accepte. Émis-je.

- Oui. Répond mon parrain. Un nombre égal de Serpentard et de Gryfondor bien entendu.

- Combien ? Reprend Potter, qui n'a pas eu la réponse à ma question.

- 15 personnes de chaque lycée au minimum.

Le directeur des Gryfons ne semble lui même pas convaincu de parvenir à convaincre tant de monde. Le boucan revient de plus belle.

- J'accepte. Dis Potter, suffisamment fort pour être entendu par tous.

Soudain, plus un bruit. Je suis moi-même surpris. On entendrait presque les mouches voler. Nos deux directeurs semblent abasourdis. Et enfin, Black se met à sourire.

- C'est bien Harry. Je suis fier de toi. C'est très bien de montrer l'exemple aux autres.

Je vois mon parrain me dévisager et me faire des signes de la tête. Je suppose qu'il espère que j'en fasse autant. Histoire de montrer que les élèves de notre école sont aussi "nobles". Soupirant discrètement, je me prépare à lâcher la bombe.

- Moi aussi.

Je me rassois sans un mot de plus et tous mes amis me dévisage.

Je crois que j'ai fait une connerie. Tout ça pour faire plaisir à mon parrain. N'importe quoi. Quand je pense qu'il a refusé de me payer un tatouage pour mon anniversaire. Sous prétexte que mon père le tuerait ! Et moi, il me menace simplement des yeux, que j'accepte de partir en expédition avec les Gryfons ! Je suis vraiment trop stupide. Mes amis ne cessent de me poser des questions. " Tu comptes vraiment y aller ? ", " Pourquoi tu as accepté un truc pareil ? "... Si je savais moi pourquoi j'ai accepté. Pour montrer à Potter qu'il n'est pas le petit héros de son directeur ? Le petit saint prêt a prôné la paix ? Une brochure sur la croisière a été distribuée à la sortie de la salle. Il a été décidé que ceux qui ne viendraient pas, auront des devoirs à faire le matin, en permanence au lycée. Mais après-midi quartier libre. S'ils espèrent convaincre les autres de cette manière, c'est raté. Et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant question conneries des adultes, ils nous laissent l'après-midi pour y réfléchir et en parler aux parents. Il faut la réponse de tous pour demain matin. C'est-à-dire que le prix du voyage est de 350 livre sterling. Autant dire une somme qui ne peut être déboursée aisément. Pour les Gryfondors j'entends.

Je viens de réaliser que les Gryfondors n'ont rien tentés pour se venger. Peut-être ont-ils simplement oublié leur vengeance à l'instant de cette annonce. Trop choqués. Comme nous.

* * *

><p>Voilà, en espérant que vous apprécierez.<p>

Un petit mot d'encouragement ? ^^


	3. Chapter 3

LE TITANIC

* * *

><p><em>Résumé :<em>

Deux lycées ennemis réunis par deux directeurs en couple se retrouvent contraint de s'entendre pour pouvoir faire une croisière sur le plus beau paquebot du monde : LE TITANIC. Harry et Draco parviendront-ils à s'entendre afin de passer un séjour de rêve ?

_Disclamers :_

Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Sauf quelqu'un qui sortent de mon imagination.

D'autres personnes sont réelles : ceux concernant l'histoire du Titanic.

Petit mot de moi :

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre qui, je l'espère, vous plaira.

Je pense publier tous les mercredis, si j'y arrive, mais ne pouvant pas publier demain, je publie ce soir.

Bonne lecture ! ^^

Pensez-vous que j'ai besoin d'une correctrice ?

Si oui, des volontaires ?

_RAR :_

Kahome : Ravie de savoir que tu trouves mon histoire originale. J'espère surtout que tu auras envie de continuer à la lire. Merci pour ta review.

Ploufff : Merci pour la review, c'est très gentil de laisser un petit mot pour m'encourager.

Glumpsy : Un grand merci pour ces compliments. J'espère surtout réussir à écrire cette fiction en restant cohérente avec l'histoire du Titanic. Je suis contente que mon style d'écriture te plaise, pour vu que ça dure.

UA Slash Harry Draco.

Rating M.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 3 :<p>

* * *

><p>- Faites ce que vous voulez, mais moi je n'y vais pas. Deux semaines en compagnie des Gryfondors, c'est impensable. Annonce Gregory.<p>

Je soupire d'exaspération. A ce train, il n'y aura jamais 15 volontaires. Et je ne sais même pas pourquoi je me casse le cul à essayer de les convaincre.

- C'est vrai que l'on est aussi bien a resté ici, Dray. Au moins, ici, nous n'aurons pas à faire des activités avec les pouilleux. Renchérit Blaise.

Je simule un évanouissement sur ma chaise, ce qui à le don de faire marrer tout le monde.

- Poignardé par mon meilleur ami ! Gémis-je.

Une fois de plus, fou rire général.

La majorité des Serpentards, disons plutôt les plus influents – comprenez par là, les plus riches – s'est réunie afin de se mettre d'accord sur cette histoire.

- Vous oubliez que si personnes ne part, il n'y aura pas 2 semaines tranquilles ! Il faut des volontaires.

- Mais Malfoy, on parle de 2 semaines avec les pouilleux ! Recommence Crabbe.

- Que manque-t-il pour vous convaincre ? Les questionnais-je.

- L'assurance que ce ne sera pas deux semaines de guerre ! Lâche Pansy.

Plus un bruit. Ma belle Pansy qui n'avait pipé mot jusque là s'exprime enfin. Je la dévisage, comme pour vérifier qu'elle a vu juste. Je fais le tour de la salle, incertain.

- Il y aurait des volontaires s'il y avait l'assurance que ce sera la paix avec les Gryfondors ?

Je voulais m'assurer d'avoir bien compris. Et comme je vois des têtes se hocher discrètement, je prends ça pour un oui.

- Donc, si… Disons que j'arrive à convaincre Potter de faire une trêve… Vous seriez partant ? Admis-je.

- Comment tu pourrais faire ça ? M'interroge un autre Serpentard, Morgan.

Je me tourne vers Théo.

- Tu peux faire ça pour moi ? Me renseignais-je.

Il acquiesce et sort de la pièce – bibliothèque qui nous sert de salle de réunion.

- Où va-t-il ?

Oui, c'est assez effrayant pour certaine personne la façon dont moi et Théo nous comprenons d'un regard. Même moi, je trouve ça perturbant par moment. Et je comprends que Grégory pose à voix haute, la question que tout le monde se pose tout bas.

- Me trouver le numéro de Potter. Expliquais-je.

Et c'est dans un silence religieux que nous attendons. Certains plongés dans un livre, d'autres dans leurs pensées. Je fais partie de la deuxième catégorie. J'ignore comment convaincre Potter de faire une trêve. Si j'échoue, il n'y aura pas de croisière. C'est peut-être mieux ainsi. Tout rentrera dans l'ordre des choses. Notre guerre pourra reprendre. Tout le monde se retourne vers la porte et je fais pareil, instinctivement. Théo est de retour, léger sourire aux lèvres. Un morceau de papier à la main.

- Les Gryfondors sont prêt à trahir n'importe qui pour un peu d'argent ! S'explique-t-il en me tendant le papier. Imagine que nous préparions un plan diabolique… Quel manque de loyauté.

J'attrape mon iphone machinalement et compose le numéro. Ce n'est que lorsque la sonnerie se fait entendre que je me rends compte que je suis entrain de téléphoner à…

- Halo !

Sa voix résonne étrangement à mon oreille. Sans agressivité aucune, elle prend un autre ton. Elle pourrait presque être agréable.

- Potter, c'est Malfoy. Répondis-je.

- Malfoy ? Crache-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Qui t'a donné mon numéro ?

Presque !

- Il faut que l'on se voie pour discuter. Dis-je d'une voix calme.

- Pour quoi ? Me tendre un piège ?

Il est méfiant et c'est plus que compréhensible. Je le serais tout autant dans une situation similaire.

- Non, à propos de la croisière. Plaidais-je.

- Ok, mais je choisis l'endroit !

- Quoi ? C'est pour me piéger ! L'accusais-je.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me fais ? C'est toi qui appelle. Je n'ai rien à te dire, moi ! Se défend-il.

- Très bien ! Acceptais-je.

- Au Miranda ! Dans une heure !

- D'accord.

Et je raccroche avant d'entendre une quelconque remarque désobligeante. Pas envie de l'écouter plus que nécessaire.

- Je le vois dans une heure. Les informais-je. Je reviendrais vous dire comment ça c'est passé.

Je me levais gracieusement et m'apprêtais à sortir de la pièce.

- Où vas-tu ? Me questionne Blaise.

- Sous l'eau ! Rétorquais-je, en refermant la porte derrière moi.

Avec eux, inutile de mentir. Ils savent que ça ne me plaît pas de retrouver Potter. Encore moins en un lieu qu'il a choisi. Ce qu'ils ignorent, appart peut-être Blaise, Pansy et Théo, c'est que je suis presque stressé. Je n'ai pas la moindre envie de me présenter là-bas, tout seul. Je me mets soudainement à courir dans les couloirs déserts. Il me faut me détendre. J'entre au gymnase sans discrétion et me change rapidement dans les vestiaires. Toujours tout un tas de maillot dans mon casier prêt pour moi. C'est une habitude prise depuis plusieurs années, depuis que je fais des concours. Une fois changé, je plonge dans l'eau sans préparation. Je fais quelques longueurs en crawl histoire de me chauffer. M'empêcher de penser. Après avoir fait une dizaine d'allers et retours, je prends ma respiration et plonge pour m'immerger entièrement.

Et malgré mes muscles bandés par la concentration, je me sens enfin me calmer. La tension quitte mon corps et je me vois de nouveau sous l'eau. Jusqu'à ce que j'entende une sorte d'écho. J'ouvre les yeux et repère une silhouette au bord de la piscine. Je me sers des pieds pour remonter rapidement. Théo. Je reprends doucement mon souffle en avalant une goulée d'air et le rejoins.

- Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? L'interrogeais-je.

- Il va être l'heure.

Je regarde rapidement la pendule et constate qu'il ne me reste que 20 minutes pour me rhabiller et aller au bar Miranda.

- Merci.

Je m'appuie sur le bord et sors. Théo me tend ma serviette. Comment a-t-il su que je l'avais oublié ?

- Ne t'en fais pas. Tout ira bien. Me rassure-t-il.

- Bien sûr. Mentis-je.

Je l'ignorais à prêt tout. Mais je vais me rincer et retourne me changer. Mes cheveux sont bien trop mouillés mais je n'ai pas le temps de les sécher. Je les plaques en arrière et vérifie mon allure une dernière fois dans le miroir. Ca ira.

Heureusement, je suis arrivé à l'heure sans trop me pressé. Je respire un bon coup, prend mon courage de Serpentard à deux mains, et rentre dans le bar appelé « Le Miranda ». A peine passé les portes, je le repère, assis seul à une table dans un coin. Je le rejoins en quelques enjambées et m'assoit face à lui. Il ne dit rien, et j'ignore comment entamer la discutions.

- Merci d'avoir accepté que l'on se voit. Commençais-je.

Autant rester courtois si je veux que cela fonctionne.

- Que veux-tu, Malfoy ?

Lui, non, apparemment. Assis nonchalamment sur sa chaise, jambes écartées dans une position équivoque, il me montre une position de force. Comme s'il n'avait pas peur.

- As-tu des volontaires de ton école, pour ce voyage ?

- Peu. Pas assez.

Quelle conversation ! Il n'est vraiment pas loquace ce petit ! Quelle éducation.

- Que manque-t-il pour les convaincre ? Relançais-je.

- Que vous ne soyez pas là ? Ironise-t-il.

- Dans ce cas nous avons le même problème.

- Tu es stupide ou tu le fais exprès ? Il n'y a pas de croisière si nous ne sommes pas tous ensemble ! M'attaque-t-il.

- Merci, j'avais compris ! Crachais-je. Seulement, j'ai une idée à te soumettre… Me repris-je.

Je me rassis convenablement et croisais mes doigts, mains posées sur la table.

- Laquelle ?

Il semblerait presque intéressé.

- Une trêve…

- Une trêve ? Répète-t-il.

- Oui, une trêve. Tu sais… drapeau blanc ? Pas d'attaque, de vengeance, de coups par derrière… Pause. Paix momentané. Expliquais-je.

- Je te remercie, j'avais compris ! Aboi-t-il en reprenant ma réplique.

Un long silence pris place. Et après son dernier coup de gueule, je n'ose pas l'interrompre dans ses pensées.

- Ce n'est pas un piège ? Me suspect-il.

- Quel intérêt pour nous ? On veut juste deux semaines tranquilles sur un paquebot. Sans avoir à surveiller nos arrières.

- Tu crois que ce serait possible ?

- Ecoute, tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'ils m'ont demandé de régler ça. Et cela signifie qu'il souhaite une croisière calme. Ils ne vont donc pas s'amuser à vous pourrir. La seconde question étant, est-ce que les Gryfondors en seraient également capable ?

- Bien sûr que oui ! S'offusque-t-il. Excuse-moi mais j'ai le droit de me méfier.

- Tu as tous les droits. Mais dit-toi que je n'aurais pas demandé à te voir si ce n'était pas un cas d'extrême urgence.

- Admettons… Et comment je peut-être certain de ta bonne foi ?

- MERDE POTTER ! Tu veux quoi comme preuve ? M'agaçais-je. Qu'on signe l'armistice ?

Un sourire apparaît sur ses lèvres. Et je devine que ce n'est pas la meilleure idée que j'ai eu.

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Répétais-je.

- Oui, on pourrait signer un genre de traiter, un pacte… une entente. D'une durée de 2 semaines.

- Mais… Tu divagues, Potter. Tu n'es pas sérieux. Hallucinais-je.

Il se redresse sur sa chaise et imite pas position précédente en posant ses mains, aux doigts croisés, sur la table. Moi, je me suis tassé au fond de ma chaise, le dos collé au dossier. Les jambes indéniablement serrées.

- Si tu veux que je te prenne au sérieux… C'est ma condition ! Expose-t-il.

- D'accord, tu as ma bonne fois, mais imagine qu'un Serpentard s'en prenne à un Gryfondor, je ne veux pas être pris pour responsable ! Me défendis-je.

C'est vrai quoi… Et s'ils décident qu'ils s'ennuient et qu'ils s'en prennent à un Gryfons ? J'y pourrais quoi ? C'est qu'ils ne se tiennent pas en laisses ses gosses de riches. Bien trop bridés à la maison par leurs parents, ce n'est pas au lycée qu'ils sont obéissants.

- Et qu'est-ce qui me dit que tes Gryfondors ne vont pas s'en prendre à nous, sachant que nous ne pouvons pas nous défendre ? Repris-je.

- Nous le signerons tous. Un acte de bonne conduite en quelque sorte. Les uns envers les autres. Me répond-il, calmement.

Je réfléchis un instant, décidant que son raisonnement se tenait.

- D'accord, je vais voir s'ils acceptent.

- Très bien, tu me rappelles. Tu as mon numéro après tout. Souligne-t-il.

Je me lève de ma chaise, et il en fait de même.

- Je te rappelle dans la soirée, acquiesçais-je. Et ainsi, nous pourrons donner notre réponse aux directeurs.

Nous sortons du « Miranda » tout les deux et nous faisons face une dernière fois. Il est si sérieux.

- Nous signons quand ?

- Demain soir. Proposais-je.

- Très bien.

Il tend sa main dans ma direction. Ca me dégoute, et je ne peux réprimer une grimace, mais si je veux la paix… Je serre sa main brièvement et commence à tourner les talons, avant de me reprendre.

- Potter, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir les convaincre.

Sans me regarder, il continu son chemin. Et tout en haussant les épaules, il me dit : « à toi de jouer ! ».

* * *

><p>En espérant vous donner envie de lire la suite.<p>

Un petit mot d'encouragement ? ^^

Un grand merci à ceux qui lisent, et ceux qui ne font que passer….


	4. Chapter 4

LE TITANIC

* * *

><p><em>Résumé :<em>

Deux lycées ennemis réunis par deux directeurs en couple se retrouvent contraint de s'entendre pour pouvoir faire une croisière sur le plus beau paquebot du monde : LE TITANIC. Harry et Draco parviendront-ils à s'entendre afin de passer un séjour de rêve ?

_Disclamers :_

Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Sauf quelqu'un qui sortent de mon imagination.

D'autres personnes sont réelles : ceux concernant l'histoire du Titanic.

_Petit mot de moi :_

Voici le nouveau chapitre de la semaine, toujours dans l'espoir que ça vous plaise.

Bonne lecture aux courageux qui me lisent ^^

UA Slash Harry Draco.

Rating M.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 4 :<p>

* * *

><p>Je rejoins Serpentard en prenant tout mon temps. J'espère pouvoir en convaincre un certain nombre. Au moins 14, pensais-je. Potter semblait tellement mature durant cet entretien. Moi qui le prenais pour un gamin pouilleux. Si j'étais capable de l'avouer, je dirais que son style vestimentaire n'est pas si atroce que je l'entends. Un pantalon noir ajustée de manière correcte, et un tee-shirt blanc à manche courte, recouvert d'une chemise noire à manche courte. Ce qui est plutôt convenable. Pas vu de mon rang social, bien entendu.<p>

J'approche enfin de mon lycée et y pénètre la tête haute, comme à mon habitude. J'appréhende avant tout la réaction de mes camarades. J'espère qu'ils vont accepter, qu'ils ne m'aient pas forcé à me rendre au « Miranda » pour un tête-à-tête avec Potter pour rien.

Je pénètre dans le bâtiment d'entrée. Gris, blanc et noir, froid en définition.

Des murs blancs immaculés où sont affichées quelques publicités censées nous avertir, tel que : « sexualité, contraception, avortement, un droit, mon choix, notre liberté », « la drogue détruit », « une orientation, il n'est jamais trop tôt pour se renseigner ».

Un sol gris en lino, striés de noir. Des tables grises en fer, aux formes farfelues : rondes, carrés, rectangles, triangulaires, nuageux… Des paravents en verres grisées, disposées ici et là, dans le but de séparés un peu les tables de travail.

Des fauteuils en velours noirs, seul touche de douceur dans cette pièce : le velours. Quelques pots à plantes noires qui font ressortir un peu plus le vert des végétaux.

Je traverse la salle rapidement, lui jetant à peine un coup d'œil. Je la connais par cœur. Je parcours plusieurs couloirs interminables où toutes les 1ères années se perdent pour atteindre la bibliothèque. Une fois devant la porte imposante, j'inspire un grand coup et rentre dans la pièce. Et ils sont tous là, installés un peu partout, comme s'ils retenaient leurs souffles. Je ne dis pas un mot et garde un visage impassible, qu'ils connaissent si bien, jusqu'à m'installer dans mon fauteuil.

(Oui, mon fauteuil ! C'est un peu comme s'il m'avait été assigné depuis ma première année, puisque je suis le plus « fortuné » ici.)

Je regarde ma manucure, et note qu'il serait temps que je demande à Maëlle de revenir travailler dessus, d'ici peu. Je hausse un sourcil de manière aristocratique et lève un œil sur la salle. Ils me fixent et attendent mon bilan.

- Oh ! Fis-je innocemment. J'ai donc vu Potter et nous avons réussis à finalement nous mettre d'accord sur une chose. Nous n'avons pas confiance les uns envers les autres.

Ils soupirent bruyamment.

- Tu ne nous apprends rien, merci ! Aboi Millicent.

- Donc, continuais-je en ignorant cette peste, nous en sommes venus à la conclusion que pour être sûr de pouvoir faire la paix durant 2 semaines, sans avoir à craindre un plan douteux, nous devrions signer une sorte d'acte de bonne conduite.

Pas un bruit, ni un chuchotis. Ils restent tous dans leurs pensées. Ok, disons que ce n'est pas gagné.

- Oh et puis merde ! Grinçais-je.

Et de nouveau tous les regards sont braqués sur moi. « Aurais-je dis ça à voix haute ? » Songeais-je. Apparemment : Oui ! Bon est bien voilà, j'ai craqué. J'ai perdu mon calme légendaire, il semblerait. Bon et bien autant m'expliquer, avant qu'ils ne me prennent pour un fou.

- Je n'ai pas passé une demi-heure avec Potter pour que finalement, vous restiez là sans rien dire. J'abandonne. Je ne signerais rien, nous n'y allons pas.

- Draco ! Me reprend Blaise. Ce n'est pas ça, comprends nous !

- Nous te sommes reconnaissant d'avoir été voir Potter en notre nom. La coupe Pansy.

- Mais crois-tu que ce soit une bonne idée ? M'interroge Casey.

Je commence à me renfrogner. Ce qu'ils peuvent m'énerver.

- J'ai foi en ton jugement, Draco. Réellement. Mais j'avoue ne pas être certain de pouvoir faire confiance aux Gryfons. Reprend-il.

Ce Casey est vraiment intéressant. Lèche botte sur les bords envers moi, mais il est trop mignon pour lui en tenir rigueur. Peut-être devrais-je tenter ma chance avec lui. Je secoue la tête et sort de ma méditation pour en revenir au présent.

- Ils signeront eux aussi ce traité. Mais il est certain que je ne peux être responsable de leur comportement. Aussi, je ne vous force à rien. C'est à votre bon vouloir. Confiais-je d'un ton aristocratique.

Ca fonctionne plutôt bien généralement. Ce ton leurs signifie ma confiance en eux et leur pouvoir de décision. Illusion dérisoire de leur pouvoir éphémère. Peut importe. Je baisse le regard, comme si j'étais en attente de leur bon vouloir. Ridicule.

- Nous devrions sans doute y aller. Admet Casey. Après tout, que risquons-nous réellement ? S'ils décident de nous faire un coup fourré, nous pourrons de toute façon riposter. Rien ne nous en empêchera. Et dans le cas contraire, nous passerons deux semaines sur un luxueux paquebot. Argumente-t-il.

Oui, c'est décider. En sortant d'ici, je l'invite à venir chez moi demain, après les cours.

- Casey, tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis ! Intervint Millicent en s'accrochant à son bras.

Qu'elle peste. Peut-être tâchais-je de me renseigner sur lui. Ne me dites pas qu'il sort avec cette peste !

- C'est sa cousine. Me chuchote Théo, au creux de l'oreille.

Comment sait-il à quoi je pensais ? Suis-je si transparent que ça. Lit-on en moi comme dans un livre. Non, je crois juste que ça vient de Théo. Il est comme ça… Il me connaît.

- Bien sûr que je pense ce que je dis ! Rétorque-t-il.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Il est trop craquant…

- Moi j'accepte ! M'informe Blaise, comme pour lancer la liste.

- Bien, avec moi ça fait deux. Concédais-je.

- Trois ! Reprend Casey tout en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Et c'est là que je décide de lui faire un clin d'œil et un sourire aguicheur, le plus beau que je possède. J'appréhende un peu sa réaction, il pourrait bien être hétéro. Et pourtant, il rougit imperceptiblement et me retourne mon sourire. Yes !

- Quatre ! Nous avertis Théo.

- Cinq.

Cette fois c'est Grégory. Je suis étonné qu'il est dit oui, c'était pourtant un de ceux qui doutait le plus.

- Six !

Rien d'étonnant la dedans. Là ou Grégory va, Crabbe va. S'il n'avait pas chacun une fiancée, j'aurais cru qu'ils formaient un couple. Ils sont simplement très amis, inséparables. Comme moi, Blaise, Pansy et Théo…

- Sept. Souffle un Serpentard dont le nom m'échappe toujours.

- Je viens aussi. Nous informe sa copine.

Ils se sourient et s'embrassent amoureusement. Une sorte de croisière en amoureux pour eux, j'imagine.

- Très bien, ça fait huit. Pas d'autres volontaires ? Relançais-je.

- Moi, je veux venir.

Pansy… Et c'est à l'image de ma belle, que nous trouvons les six volontaires manquant. Si elle accepte, si douce, si fragile, c'est que d'autres le peuvent. Et c'est ce qu'ils font. Je suis touché qu'elle accepte. Et je prendrais bien soin d'elle durant ses 15 jours.

Nous sortons tous de la bibliothèque, et tout le monde se sépare. Mais avant de partir, j'ai fait signe à Casey d'attendre. Et en notant chaque élève sortir, je capte son regard. Il est bien resté, et me sourit. Une fois la pièce vide, je m'approche de lui après avoir fermé les battants de la porte.

- Aurais-je finalement réussi à capter ton attention, Malfoy ? Dit-il.

- Mais tu as toute mon attention depuis quelques jours ! Le renseignais-je. Et, c'est Draco, Casey.

Il s'approche de moi et pose une main sur ma hanche. Intéressant… Il a l'air bien pressé.

- Très bien, Draco… Tu fais quoi ce soir ?

- Je… Merde ! Fais chier ! Mon père à une réception auquel il tient que je sois. M'énervais-je.

- Toi, si calme habituellement, je ne peux t'en vouloir de ne pouvoir me voir ce soir. Il semblerait que ce soit important à tes yeux.

Je pose à mon tour mes mains sur ses hanches, l'entraînant à poser sa deuxième main sur moi.

- Demain soir… Viens chez moi, après les cours !

- Tu veux déjà me présenter à tes parents ? Plaisante-t-il.

- Il n'y aura que toi et moi… et je t'invite à dîner le soir. On se fait un resto, juste toi et moi. Dis-je séducteur.

Si je m'étais autant de persuasion pour convaincre chaque conquête, j'aurais une réputation ravageuse.

- C'est d'accord ! Acquiesce-t-il.

Je reste fixer, les yeux dans les yeux. J'approche mes lèvres des siennes, très lentement, comme pour être sûr d'avoir son accord. Et c'est tout deux consentent que nous comblons l'espace qui sépare nos bouches. Nous nous embrassons sans pudeur aucune et laissons nos langues faire connaissance. Dieu ce que c'est agréable ! Nirvana ! Je finis par me détacher de lui et m'écarte doucement. Il halète doucement, alors que ma respiration est tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Il rougit de nouveau et je trouve cela décidemment trop craquant. Je me recule et m'éloigne doucement.

- A demain… Soufflais-je tout en quittant la pièce.

Et sans prendre la peine de fermer les portes, je sors de la bibliothèque la tête haute. Il ne me fallut peu de temps pour être hors du lycée. Fier de mon petit effet.

Je retiens difficilement un bâillement. Je déteste ce genre de soirée, on s'y ennui tellement. Mon père me jette un regard glacial, il a dû s'apercevoir que je suis entrain de m'endormir. Je lui fais un petit sourire d'excuse auquel il répond discrètement. Ca va, c'est qu'il n'est pas en colère contre moi. Je jette un œil circulaire à la pièce. Tous les invités ne sont pas encore présents, et pourtant les premiers sont arrivés il y a une heure. Et oui, seulement une petite heure et je me languie déjà sur ma chaise. Une vibration dans la poche de mon pantalon me sort de ma léthargie.

Je jette un rapide coup d'œil à mon Iphone et constate que le numéro n'est pas enregistré. Intrigué, je déverrouille l'écran. Merde, Potter. Qui d'autre m'enverrait ce : « Alors ? » si peu gracieux. Je l'avais complètement oublié celui là. Je m'empresse de répondre, histoire de me débarrasser de cela.

« C'est d'accord, on signe demain ».

Voilà, je peux enfin me « concentré » sur cette réception. C'est réglé. J'essai de m'intéresser aux conversations des invités de mon père, guère passionnante. Les invités affluent et bientôt tous sont arrivés.

Mr ISMAY est présent. Personne à l'initiative de la construction du Titanic. Mr ANDREWS est également invité. Il s'agit de l'architecte du paquebot. Nous verrons bien si sa réputation est à sa hauteur lorsque je visiterais le navire lors de la croisière. Ainsi je ne manquerais pas de lui faire part de mon avis.

Deuxième vibration de la soirée. Mes amis savent pourtant que mon père ne souhaite pas voir de téléphone à ces réceptions. Je prétexte un besoin urgent pour quitter la salle. Je monte à l'étage m'enfermer dans la salle de bain et sors mon téléphone. Encore Potter.

« D'accord. Avant ou après l'avoir annoncer aux directeurs ? »

Je réponds rapidement « Après » et décide d'attendre une éventuelle réponse pour ne pas avoir à remonter m'enfermer une nouvelle fois. Si je passe ma soirée aux toilettes, les invités vont penser que je suis malade.

« Bien. » Est ça réponse que je reçois au bout de quelques secondes. Je m'apprête alors à redescendre mais me retrouve interrompu par une nouvelle vibration.

« Tu crois vraiment que l'on va pouvoir se supporter 15 jours sans se pourrir la vie ? »

Sa question me surprend et me laisse sans voix. Attend-il du réconfort de ma part ? Je ne comprends pas bien ce qu'il attend de moi.

« Je l'ignore. J'imagine que oui… » Je réfléchis longuement à ce que je viens d'écrire avant d'appuyer sur envoyer. J'éteins alors mon téléphone et le dépose dans ma chambre avant de redescendre voir nos invités.

Mr ISMAY nous fait part de la grandeur de sont paquebot, sois disant insubmersible. Plus rapide et plus grand que le Lusitania et le Mauretania : deux paquebots de la Cunard Line. Compagnie maritime concurrente à la White Star Line. Mr ANDREW est plus discret et bien plus modeste. Il ne s'extasie pas sur son labeur.

Le dîner prend fin et chacun repars chez sois. Les domestiques s'affairent à ranger le manoir et bientôt il ne reste plus une trace d'une quelconque réception. Je monte m'enfermer dans ma chambre, me change pour enfiler mon pyjama – à savoir un simple pantalon de jogging – et plonge sous la couverture. Je rallume mon portable et le pose sur ma table de chevet. Je jette un œil à l'heure. 00h45. Il va être dur de se lever demain matin à 6h45. Je soupire et essaye de dormir mais mon portable m'indique un nouveau message. Je soupire mais décide de le lire.

« Espérons que oui. Peut-être ce voyage nous fera-t-il changer d'opinions les uns à propos des autres. Mais je ne me fais pas d'illusions. C'est la guerre entre nous depuis la maternelle. Pourquoi nous détestons nous à ce point toi et moi ? Malfoy, même sans ce contrat, qui ne représente sans doute rien pour toi, je te le demande. Pouvons-nous faire la paix ? Juste pour ses 15 jours ? S'il te plaît. »

Peut-être Potter est-il sous l'emprise d'une drogue ce soir. Il me semble bien incohérent. Mais à la fois, je comprends ce qu'il veut dire. Et je sais que c'est ce que je souhaite moi aussi. L'assurance de 15 jours de vacances. Aussi je réponds : « Oui ». Et c'est sans attendre, que je me suis endormi.

* * *

><p>Voilà… (N'ose pas vous regarder)<p>

Un petit mot d'encouragement ? ^^

Merci à tout le monde ! ^^ Que ce soit ceux qui passent, jettent un œil, lisent…


	5. Chapter 5

LE TITANIC

* * *

><p><em>Résumé :<em>

Deux lycées ennemis réunis par deux directeurs en couple se retrouvent contraint de s'entendre pour pouvoir faire une croisière sur le plus beau paquebot du monde : LE TITANIC. Harry et Draco parviendront-ils à s'entendre afin de passer un séjour de rêve ?

_Disclamers :_

Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Sauf quelqu'un qui sortent de mon imagination.

D'autres personnes sont réelles : ceux concernant l'histoire du Titanic.

_Petit mot de moi :_

Gros retard de publication mais semaine de dingue, le genre qui fait du bien !

Alors voilà enfin le nouveau chapitre, que vous attendez peut-être, ou non ? ^^

J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Je tiens a repréciser que _**cette histoire se déroule A NOTRE EPOQUE !**_

Bonne lecture aux courageux qui me lisent ^^

UA Slash Harry Draco.

Rating M.

_RAR :_

V : Merci de ta review ! Je suis bien consciente de faire des fautes, quand je suis lancé a écrire je ne m'arrête pas trop pour faire attention mais je jure que je fais des efforts ! Mais si ce n'est pas encore catastrophique ça va ! ^^ Encore merci !

Glumpsy : ravi de voir que tu lis toujours et surtout que ça te plaise toujours ! Merci pour ta review !

Emily-malfoy : Oui, je sais, je fais des fautes ! Mais comme j'ai dis à « V » : je jure que je fais des efforts ! ^^ Sinon, j'ai précisé justement dans le premier chapitre que ça se déroulait à notre époque ! Et quand prenant se risque j'avais peur de ne pas être très cohérente. Vilaine Emily-Malfoy qui ne lit pas les notes ! ^^ Je rigole, ne le prends surtout pas mal ! Moi aussi, je fais l'impasse sur les notes bien souvent, c'est pour ça que j'en fais des toutes petites ! Merci pour ta review et je suis très heureuse que tu aimes bien ma fiction.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 5 :<p>

* * *

><p>Mon réveil me fait l'affront de me réveiller. C'est un de ses jours où je pris pour qu'il tombe en panne et me laisse dormir. Les parents souhaitent généralement que leurs enfants ce couchent tôt, mais ce n'est pas le cas des miens. En particulier mon père, qui désire par-dessus tout me faire rencontrer toutes ces connaissances afin que je reprenne le flambeau et perpétue la réussite de l'entreprise Malfoy.<p>

Et me voilà à me préparer à aller en cours avec seulement 6 heures de sommeil. Et je vais devoir sourire à tous, et même aller à Gryfondor pour signer ce traité.

Après une petite heure de préparation, une douche et un petit-déjeuner, je suis en route pour Serpentard. Je me gare tranquillement et descend de mon EOS. J'enfile mes RayBan – avant tout pour cacher mes cernes- qui terminent ma tenue : jeans Kaporal bleu clair et léger pull Hugo Boss noir, ce qui fait son petit effet. Les filles raffolent de ça. Et même si elles ne m'intéressent pas, ce savoir séduisant est toujours valorisant. De plus, ça me permet de mater impunément le cul des mecs, sans me faire remarquer.

Soyons clair, la plupart savent que je suis gay, mais je suis des plus discrets. Je ne mate pas à tout va et je n'enchaîne pas les conquêtes. En public du moins. Je souris discrètement à cette pensée.

Je subi une matinée de cours plutôt banal mais ennuyante. Le seul cours fascinant reste celui de mathématiques. Seul rayon de soleil de cette matinée scolaire.

Installé à la cafète, j'attends patiemment que mes amis arrivent avant d'aller me chercher un plateau. C'est toujours ainsi, c'est le premier qui sort de cours qui va attendre le reste du groupe à la table. Question d'éducation. Nous mangeons tous ensemble. Je regarde distraitement mes ongles –pour changer – et me dit que cette fois c'est urgent : je dois appeler Maëlle. D'autant plus que je vois Casey ce soir. J'envoie rapidement un message à ma manucure – qui à l'habitude que je la joigne de cette façon – en voyant que mes amis arrivent.

- Alors cette matinée ?

Je lançais les sondages.

- Ennuyante. Grogne Blaise.

- Idem. Annonce Théo.

- Passionnante ! Lance Pansy, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce qui peut illuminer ta journée à ce point ? L'interroge Blaise.

Pansy prend un air énigmatique et fais semblant de fermer sa bouche à clés.

- Pansy Parkinson ! Raconte-moi tout de suite !

- Blaise, tu lui feras ton interrogatoire après. Je meurs de faim. Signalais-je.

Théo et Pansy acquiesce tandis que nous nous dirigeons tous les quatre vers les cuisinières qui nous tendent des assiettes on ne peut plus appétissantes. C'est la semaine asiatique, donc c'est nouilles chinoises sautées au caramel. Miam. J'adore ça. Je m'installe à table et commence à manger paresseusement tout en écoutant Blaise supplier Pansy de lui raconter sa matinée.

- Ca suffit ! Lâchais-je. Pansy, par pitié dit-lui où bien je ne le supporterais pas tout le repas.

Théo pouffe et ma meilleure amie me fait un clin d'œil complice auquel je réponds d'un sourire aguicheur.

- Très bien. Tout d'abord, j'ai appris que notre cher Draco a invité Casey Ashton, chez lui.

Je manque de m'étouffer avec ma nouille alors que tous me dévisage.

- Salaud ! Tu nous as caché ça ! M'attaque Blaise.

Je me prépare à répondre avec le peu de dignité qu'il me reste mais je me trouve devancer.

- Enfin voyons ! Le reprend Théo, ils se dévoraient des yeux hier. C'était évident.

- N'importe quoi ! Lui répond le basané. Je l'aurais vu !

- La preuve que non ! J'ai cru qu'ils allaient se sauter dessus devant nous et que Draco allait le prendre à même le bureau. S'exclame Pansy.

Théo acquiesce tandis que je les regarde se jeter la balle. Je soupire bruyamment alors que mon meilleur ami s'apprête à répliquer.

- Pourriez-vous cessez, s'il vous plaît, de faire comme si je n'étais pas là.

Enfin, le silence accueil ma réplique.

- Tout d'abord, oui, j'ai invité Ashton ! Ensuite, non, je ne l'aurais pas pris à même le bureau de la bibliothèque devant tout le monde. Et finalement, oui, j'ai bien l'intention en revanche de le prendre ce soir, sur mon bureau !

Ravi de mon petit effet, je regarde mes amis un par un pour évaluer leur réaction. Pansy rigole de l'air ahuri des nos amis.

- Ne vous en faites pas ! Je vous raconterais tout en détail ! Bluffais-je pour les dégouter un peu plus.

Blaise mime de vomir, de façon peu gracieuse, et Théo devient blanc. Le fou rire de Pansy redouble face à leur réaction. C'est à mon tour de lui faire un clin d'œil.

- Bien ma belle, seconde anecdote ? La questionnais-je.

- Oui ! Potter aurait été trouvé dans une position des plus indécentes avec un garçon du lycée d'Oxford.

Encore une fois je m'étouffe avec ma nouvelle bouchée de nouille. Mes amis sont de nouveaux à me dévisager.

- Quoi ? J'ignorais qu'il était gay et cela me surprend ! Plaidais-je.

Devant leur mutisme j'ajoute :

- Qui aurait pu deviner que Potter avait bon goût finalement !

En disant cela, je savais que j'allais devoir m'attendre aux foudres de mon ami.

- Hey ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu aimes les mecs que tu as forcément les meilleurs goûts ! La plupart d'entre nous sont hétéro ! La majorité l'emporte ! Tu as mauvais goût ! Termine-t-il fier de lui.

- Blaise… Voyons… Il y a 3 femmes pour un homme sur cette terre. Elles aiment les mecs majoritairement. Donc ta majorité qui aime les filles… Refait tes calculs ! Et je ne compte pas les bi !

- Hey ! Pleurniche-t-il. Théo, aide-moi ! Mon vieil ami !

Je rigole face à sa mine dépité. Et voilà comment détourner son attention d'un sujet que je ne veux pas aborder. Pansy n'est pas dupe et continu de me fixer, mais je n'y prête pas de crédit et continue d'asticoter mon ami, qui ne supporte pas que j'affirme que les meilleurs coups sont les mecs. Je sais que ce n'est pas vrai, que ce n'est qu'une question de goût, mais pour une raison que j'ignore, c'est une provocation qui met mon ami hors de lui.

- Je suis désolé Blaise, mais son calcul se tient ! Me défend Théo.

- AhAh ! Acclamais-je faussement. Ploie devant moi, Zabini !

Pansy et Théo éclate de rire.

- Qu'importe que le vent hurle, la montagne jamais ne ploie devant lui ! Objecte-t-il, pointant un doigt accusateur devant moi.

- Ebi de tai wo tsuru ! Avec une crevette on peut pêcher un bon poisson ! Dis-je avec un faut acens.

D'accord, il se peut que mon père m'ait forcé à faire Japonais, troisième langue et que je sois plutôt doué. Le basané se marre avec Pansy et Théo et me regarde me lever de ma chaise en débitant les pire conneries que je me rappelle.

- Saru mo ki kara ochiru ! Même les singes tombent des arbres ! Atama hagetemo uwaki wa yamanu ! L'adultère ne cesse pas avec la calvitie !

- Amène mon pote ! Crie Blaise.

Tous les regards de la cafète se tourne vers nous, intrigués. Je me rassois discrètement et pouffe de rire avec mes amis.

- Il est beau le prince de Serpentard ! Chuchote Pansy alors que nous repartons dans un éclat de rire.

* * *

><p>Cette croisière me plaît de plus en plus. On loupe une nouvelle après-midi de cours, ce qui ma permis de prendre rendez-vous avec Maëlle à 16h. Tous ceux qui ont acceptés de venir sur le Titanic se sont réunis dans le hall d'entrée, assis patiemment pour attendre l'arrivé des Gryfondors qui viennent eux aussi, et leur directeur.<p>

- Que ce soit bien clair ! Vous représenté l'image de notre lycée, alors pas de blagues désobligeantes ou de réflexions blessantes ! Est-ce bien clair ? Répète pour la énième fois mon parrain.

A croire que la visite de son homme, dans notre lycée, le stress. Je vois Casey me faire un sourire coquin avant de continuer à discuter avec ses amis. J'aperçois Millicent qui sui notre échange avant de me fusiller du regard. J'ignore pourquoi cette peste ne me supporte pas, mais elle m'agace ! Elle devrait se faire sauter, ça lui ferait le plus grand bien. Fort satisfait de cette conclusion, je me concentre sur l'arrivé des lions dans la fosse aux serpents. C'est à leurs tours d'être sur leurs gardes. Intéressant. Ils prennent place dans un silence religieux tout en observant les lieux, tandis que je resserre la main de Pansy contre ma cuisse. Elle me regarde curieuse mais je lui fais un léger signe de tête pour la rassurer. J'ignore pourquoi je suis quelque peu stressé. Je suis certainement tendu dû à la rencontre que nous envisagions après cette réunion.

Nos deux directeurs ont le sourire aux lèvres une fois avoir compté le nombre de Serpentard et de Gryfondor qui accepte le voyage. Ils ne devaient pas y croire eux même. Ils nous font un petit discours pour nous féliciter de notre courage à vouloir faire la paix et s'extasie sur les nouvelles amitiés qui naîtront d'ici quelques jours. C'est cela, ils peuvent toujours rêver. Je suppose que nous pouvons nous entendre 15 jours, mais de là à devenir ami… Il serait temps qu'ils quittent leur pays imaginaire. Je croise le regard sérieux de Potter qui hoche légèrement la tête dans ma direction. Je lui rends brièvement son signe avant de me concentrer sur le discours de nos chers directeurs.

- Aïe ! M'entendis-je dire d'une voix peu discrète.

Heureusement personne n'y prêta attention.

- Pansy ! Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as pincé la main ? Crachais-je.

- Je suis désolé mais tu es entrain de me broyer les os de la main !

Je relâchais immédiatement la pression que je n'avais pas vu venir et libère sa main.

- Pardon. Murmurais-je.

- Ce n'est rien… Je peux savoir ce qui te rend si nerveux ? Chuchote-t-elle au creux de mon oreille.

- Tout va bien. Mentis-je en gardant mon regard fixé sur mon parrain.

- Draco Lucius Malfoy ! Ne me mens pas, s'il te plaît !

- Excuse-moi, c'est de nous retrouver avec les gryfondors tout à l'heure. J'ignore si nous allons réussir à maintenir la paix, tous réunis dans une même pièce sans superviseur. Avouais-je.

- Tout ce passera bien ! M'assure-t-elle.

J'entends encore sa promesse raisonner dans ma tête en observant les Gryfondors et les Serpentard se dévisager en silence, avec haine.

- Bon, nous savons tous pourquoi nous sommes là, commence Potter.

- Oui… Repris-je. Donc, il faut qu'on… Rédige deux trois lignes, non ?

- Oui. Affirme-t-il. Mais quoi ?

Je sors un cahier de cours que j'ouvre à une page vierge et décroche mon stylo Bic qui y est rattaché.

- Donne-moi ça ! S'énerve Pansy en prenant mon cahier.

Elle ouvre le stylo, se mort nerveusement la lèvre et commence à noter un titre qu'elle nous lit ensuite, à voix haute.

- Traité de paix entre Serpentards et Gryfondors. Durée 15 jours : voyage sur le RMS Titanic.

- Ceux qui signent ce traité s'engagent à se respecter et à faire la paix pour ce séjour. Lui dicte, Granger, une Gryfondor aux cheveux bruns, ondulés.

- Toute infraction sera irrémédiablement suivie d'une punition. Repris Pansy.

- Qui sera ? Demande Blaise.

- Un service ! Propose la même Gryfondor.

- Hermione, tu n'es pas sérieuse ? Lui rétorque un rouquin en fronçant les sourcils.

- Bien sûr que si ! Sinon comment être sûr que vous vous tiendrez tous à carreaux, Ron ?

- Il faut une punition qui fasse autant peur à un groupe, qu'à un autre. Approuve ma meilleure amie.

- Donc : Un service. La ou les personnes qui s'en prendront à une ou des personnes de l'école opposé, se verra contraint de devoir rendre un service à la ou les personnes attaqués. Reprend Granger.

- Parfait ! Adhère Pansy tout en notant la citation.

- Quelqu'un veut rajouter quelque chose ? Demande Potter.

- Nous pourrions peut-être ajouter une clause, selon laquelle personne ne pourra se défiler de sa responsabilité une fois la signature apposée sur ce traité.

- Bien sûr. Consens Potter. Tu peux noter ça, Parkinson ?

- Oui. Acquiesce-t-elle en notant.

Je suis étonné de n'avoir entendu aucune agressivité ou écœurement dans la prononciation du nom de famille de mon amie. Cette dernière signe le traité et me le fait passer. Je le relis rapidement puis appose à mon tour la signature. Je regarde Potter qui d'un accord tacite, accepte d'être le suivant à signer, les Serpentards c'étant lancés les premiers. Rapidement la feuille est signée par toutes les personnes présentes, et personne na rechigné. C'est comme une libération de savoir que cette croisière sera calme. Après avoir fait une photocopie du papier, dont moi et Potter en garderait un chacun, nous retournons chacun chez nous. Et c'est avec soulagement que je rentre chez moi.

* * *

><p>Voilà… (N'ose pas vous regarder)<p>

Un petit mot d'encouragement pour Poison-Annah ? ^^

Merci à tous ! ! !


	6. Chapter 6

LE TITANIC

* * *

><p><em>Résumé :<em>

Deux lycées ennemis réunis par deux directeurs en couple se retrouvent contraint de s'entendre pour pouvoir faire une croisière sur le plus beau paquebot du monde : LE TITANIC. Harry et Draco parviendront-ils à s'entendre afin de passer un séjour de rêve ?

_Disclamers :_

Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Sauf quelqu'un qui sortent de mon imagination.

D'autres personnes sont réelles : ceux concernant l'histoire du Titanic.

_Petit mot de moi :_

Je tiens à repréciser que cette histoire se déroule A NOTRE EPOQUE !

Merci à tout le monde, qui passe, qui lise… TOUS !

Voilà le nouveau chapitre ^^

UA Slash Harry Draco.

Rating M.

_RAR :_

Ploufff : Merci pour ta review et rassure-toi c'est largement pardonnable ! Tant que tu me laisses une petite trace de temps en temps pour me dire si tu aimes toujours, ce que tu n'aimes pas… Très heureuse que tu aimes toujours en tout cas.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 6 :<p>

* * *

><p>Je suis entrain de raconter ses deux jours particulièrement inhabituels à Maëlle, tandis que cette dernière s'applique sur mes ongles.<p>

- Qu'elle chance, rêvasse-t-elle. Le Titanic, Draco. Il y a tellement de rumeur à son sujet. Ne serait-ce que sa beauté ! Je rêverais de faire une telle croisière.

- Tu en auras bien l'occasion un jour. La consolais-je.

- Draco, tu vis dans un monde de paillettes. Les gens comme moi ne peuvent s'offrir un tel voyage.

- Je suis sûr que si ! Tu verras ! Tu m'enverras de belles cartes postales et tu prendras pleins de photos souvenirs. Lui promis-je.

- Un jour peut-être. Soupire-t-elle.

Je réfléchis longuement à ce qu'elle dit et ça me ronge de remords. Je n'y suis pourtant pour rien. Je suis né dans une bonne famille, j'en ai conscience. Tous n'ont pas eu cette chance. Mais elle et son mari travaillent tellement dur, pourquoi n'auraient-ils pas le droit à ce voyage ?

- Tu es un bon gamin, tu sais cela ? Si tu montrais aux autres ce vrai visage plutôt que ce gamin capricieux !

- Pourquoi ferais-je cela ? Il y a bien assez de gens comme ça qui connaissent mes faiblesses et peuvent me détruire. Rétorquais-je.

- Mademoiselle Parkinson ? Monsieur Zabini ? Monsieur Nott ? Moi-même ou bien tes parents ? Tes amis se comptent sur les doigts d'une main, et ils sont sincères. Ta famille quant à elle ne te ferait le moindre mal. Qui te détruirais ici ? Me contredit-elle.

- Justement, les autres eux, sont fourbes ou intéressés, je préfère être froid avec eux. Ainsi je ne souffrirais jamais. Affirmais-je, sur de moi.

Elle soupire et continue son travail.

- Père, il faut que je vous parle.

- Draco, je suis occupé comme tu le vois. Répondit-il en me montrant la paperasse entassé sur son bureau.

- Mais je serais bref ! Promis-je.

Il me fait signe du menton de m'assoir sur le fauteuil en face du sien mais ne sort pas son nez de ses documents.

- Père, je me demandais si vous accepteriez de me rendre une faveur ?

Il lève soudainement les yeux vers moi, croise les doigts sur ses papiers et lève un sourcil intrigué.

- Tu ne m'as jamais rien demandé. Fait-il remarquer.

- Oui. C'est vrai. Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai besoin de vous. Je souhaiterais obtenir deux places de séjour sur le Titanic.

Je décidais d'aller droit au but.

- Mais tu sais que tu t'y rends déjà, via ton lycée.

- Certes, mais ce n'est pas pour moi.

- Pour qui donc serait-ce ? Attend un peu ! Laisse-moi réfléchir. Mademoiselle Parkinson, Monsieur Zabini et Monsieur Nott y seront déjà. A moins que tu ne décides d'emmener ta mère et moi, je suppose qu'il s'agit là de Mademoiselle Martins.

Je souris devant le raisonnement de mon père.

- Ainsi, suis-je aussi transparent ?

- Mon fils, on lit en toi comme dans un livre !

- Très bien, maintenant que nous sommes d'accord sur ce point, acceptez-vous ?

- Tu sais le prix que représente une telle croisière ? Et pour deux personnes qui plus est.

- Je sais que ma requête est abusive mais…

- C'est d'accord. Me coupe-t-il.

- Sérieusement ? Dis-je, ébahi.

- Oui. Ces places étaient réservées à ta mère et moi, mais nous avons une soirée, que nous ne pouvons pas manquer, qui se déroule durant la croisière. Nous ne pouvons donc nous y rendre. Il serait regrettable de perdre ces places, aussi, tu peux annoncer à ton amie qu'elle se rendra sur le Titanic.

- Merci, père ! Je suis vous suis très reconnaissant. Vous ne le regretterez pas. Commençais-je.

- Draco, tu es des plus sérieux. Tu étudies, as de bonnes notes et tu ne manques jamais les cours. Tu t'entraînes chaque jour un peu plus pour ta passion et tu y excelles. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te refuserais cela. M'explique-t-il. Maintenant si tu le veux bien, et si tu n'as d'autres requêtes, peux-tu me laisser reprendre mon travail ?

- Bien sûr, père. Encore merci. Dis-je tout en me levant et sortant du bureau.

Je refermais soigneusement la porte derrière moi et soufflais de bonne heure. Je courais m'enfermer dans ma chambre et m'enfermais à clé. Je sautais sur mon lit et atteignais mon téléphone pour envoyer un message à Maëlle.

« Toi et ton mari, posez vos vacances. Bienvenu sur le Titanic ! » Envoyais-je.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour obtenir une réponse.

« Draco, je travaille. Ne fais pas l'idiot, je n'ai pas le temps pour ça ».

« Je ne fais pas l'idiot, ne me crois pas si tu le souhaites, mais à moins que tu ne veuilles manquer le départ, tu ferais mieux de poser tes vacances et de te trouver une baby-sitter». Répondis-je.

« Es-tu sérieux ? »

« Je te promets que oui ! Je ne te ferais pas une fausse joie ».

Deux minutes après, mon téléphone sonnait. Il me fallut dix minutes pour la convaincre que ce n'était pas une blague. Elle avait raccroché, toujours en larmes – de joie, du moins je l'espère – et m'a remercié une bonne centaine de fois. C'est la première fois que j'accomplissais ce que certains nomme une « bonne action », et j'en étais très fier.

- Blaise, lâche-moi avec ça ! Tentais-je à nouveau.

Mon meilleur ami m'a appelé, il y a maintenant 20 minutes, et il n'arrête pas de me harceler quant à mon pseudo rendez-vous avec Ashton.

- Non, d'accord, plus sérieusement… Tu comptes vraiment coucher avec lui ? Me demande-t-il, hésitant.

Je réfléchis une seconde mais n'arrive pas à imaginer une soirée avec Ashton, sans sexe. Il est bien trop sexy pour cela.

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- Tu… Tu n'en as pas marre de te faire un nouveau mec tout le temps ? Je croyais que tu voulais de la stabilité. C'est bien ce que tu m'as dit l'autre jour ? Non ? Bégaye-t-il.

- Tu n'as pas tord. Admis-je.

- Et puis… Il te plaît Casey, non ? Pourquoi tu ne tenterais pas avec lui ?

- Je te promets d'y réfléchir si tu me fous la paix avec ça. Acceptais-je.

- Très bien ! C'est un grand progrès ! Je suis fier de toi, Draco ! Dit-il, théâtralement.

- Tu en fais trop, Zabini ! Répliquais-je.

- Moi aussi je t'aime mon petit…

- Bye !

Je raccrochais avant d'entendre la suite, tout en me marrant. Quel con ! Qu'est-ce que je peux l'aimer celui-là ! Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans lui. Je reprends mon téléphone en main et regarde qui m'a appelé durant ma conversation avec Blaise. Pansy et Théo. Rien d'étonnant. Je décide de rappeler Théo en premier, n'étant pas très bavard, je ne devrais pas en avoir pour très longtemps. La tonalité se fait entendre et il ne faut qu'une sonnerie avant qu'il ne décroche.

- Ouaish !

- Tu m'as appelé ?

- Ouep.

- Quel conversation, Théo. Soupirais-je. Tu sais que, en général, si quelqu'un appel, c'est qu'il a quelque chose à dire.

- Ouep. Mais entre deux, j'ai eu un message de Blaise. Explique-t-il.

- Où il t'informe qu'il m'a déjà fait la leçon quant à ma prochaine baise ? L'interrogeais-je.

- Ouep.

Je soufflais vivement pour lui faire comprendre mon agacement.

- Tu n'as pas changé d'avis ? Reprend-il.

- Mais enfin, je n'ai pas de calendrier. Je n'ai pas décidé de me le faire absolument ce soir, mais si l'occasion se présente, je ne refuserais pas. Exposais-je.

- Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que je peux dire pour t'empêcher de faire cela ?

- Non ! Vous avez un problème avec Casey ? Finis-je par demander.

- Nop !

- Nott ! M'énervais-je. Dis-moi !

- Laisse tomber ! A demain ! Bye.

- Théo…

Mais ce fut à mon tour de me faire raccrocher au nez. Il ne supporte pas que je m'emporte. Et encore moins que je l'appel par son nom de famille. Il entend cela comme une insulte. J'ignore pourquoi il n'aime pas son Nom. Lorsqu'on m'appel Malfoy, j'entends : la fierté, la richesse et la réussite de mon père l'élégance et la pureté de ma mère. Et je n'échangerais cela pour rien au monde. Enfin… Sauf quand Potter et ses amis crache se nom comme s'il était écœurant.

Je décide de rappeler ma petite Pansy, sachant d'avance qu'elle aussi me fera la morale. Elle ne décrocha qu'à la mise en route de son répondeur.

- Hey mon cœur. Me salut-elle de sa douce voix.

- Salut ma belle. J'ai vu que tu m'as appelé ?

- Oui, je voulais te parler de ce soir mais Blaise et Théo m'ont déjà fait leur rapport. Et d'ailleurs, qu'à tu fais à ce pauvre Théo ?

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Grognais-je.

- Je cite son message : « c'est qu'un con, il va le sauter ! ».

- C'est rien, je me suis légèrement énervé et il l'a mal pris. Il m'a raccroché au nez.

- Dray ! Si on t'embête avec ça, c'est pour toi tu sais, parce qu'on t'aime.

- Je le sais, mais j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi j'ai le droit à autant de moral ! Je veux dire… Ce n'est pas la première fois que je fais cela. Qu'est-ce que Casey à de différent ?

- Il… Il est gentil tu sais. Et j'ai entendu dire qu'il t'aimait. Les autres, ce n'était que du cul, une histoire sans lendemain et ils savaient à quoi s'attendre. Mais là… tu joues avec les sentiments de quelqu'un… Développe-t-elle.

- Je te promets d'y réfléchir. D'accord ? Promis-je.

- Bien. Merci de m'avoir écouté.

- Je t'en prie. Il faut que je te laisse ma belle.

- Très bien… Bonne soirée.

Puis elle raccrocha. Je retourne dans la salle de bain histoire de me recoiffer et de lisser correctement mes vêtements. Casey ne devrait pas tarder et c'est avec impatience que je l'attends. Alors comme ça, il m'aime ? Intéressant… Je sais avoir dit à Blaise que je veux me caser, une histoire plus stable, mais je me sens toujours incapable de faire confiance à qui que ce soit. Néanmoins, avant tout, je devais arranger une chose. Je saisis mon téléphone et envoie un bref message : « Pardonne-moi. Je ne suis qu'un con. Tu sais que je t'aime, Théo. A demain ! ».

J'ignore s'il me répondra où s'il va m'en vouloir. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il me fera la tête, ce n'est pas son genre. Autant me concentrer avant tout sur mon rendez-vous. En parlant du loup... On voit le bout de la queue. Je vois à l'écran de contrôle, caché dans mon dressing, qu'il arrive en vélo et admire la grande grille qui lui fait face. C'est toujours impressionnant, pour tout le monde, de voir le manoir Malfoy. J'appuie sur le bouton de communication.

- Entre Casey, je t'ouvre la grille.

J'enfonce le bouton d'ouverture et sors de ma chambre en courant. Je dévale les escaliers, inspire un bon coup, vérifie mon reflet dans la glace et ouvre la grande porte en bois. Il s'avance dans l'allée, et laisse tomber son vélo dans les graviers. Il s'avance doucement vers moi, semblant hésiter, et me sourit timidement. Il commence à me tendre la main lentement, je la saisis et l'attire à moi. Mes mains agrippe sont corps en douceur tandis que ses bras encercle mon coup. Je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes délicatement et nous sépare de quelques millimètres pour lui souffler à l'oreille :

- Inutile de faire semblant d'être ami, mes parents ne sont pas là, et ils sont au courant de toute façon.

Il hoche la tête et m'embrasse plus fougueusement. Je laisse mes mains dériver vers ses fesses alors que les siennes fourragent dans mes cheveux. Une nouvelle fois je l'écarte de moi, il a le souffle court, les joues quelque peu rougies et je trouve cela des plus tentants.

- Rentrons. Murmurais-je.

* * *

><p>Voilà… (N'ose pas vous regarder)<p>

Un petit mot d'encouragement ? ^^

Merci à tous ! ! !


	7. Chapter 7

LE TITANIC

Résumé :

Deux lycées ennemis réunis par deux directeurs en couple se retrouvent contraint de s'entendre pour pouvoir faire une croisière sur le plus beau paquebot du monde : LE TITANIC. Harry et Draco parviendront-ils à s'entendre afin de passer un séjour de rêve ?

Disclamers :

Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Sauf quelqu'un qui sortent de mon imagination.

D'autres personnes sont réelles : ceux concernant l'histoire du Titanic.

Petit mot de moi :

Je tiens à repréciser que cette histoire se déroule A NOTRE EPOQUE !

Merci à tout le monde, qui passe, qui lise… TOUS !

Inexcusable, je le suis, désolé aussi.

Voilà trois mois que je n'ai pas posté, mais voilà trois mois que moi et mon homme avons pris un appartement. Par conséquent, travaillant tous les deux toutes la semaine, nous n'avons pas pris le temps de faire les démarches pour mettre internet dans notre appart. Pendant 15 jours, je garde la maison de mes parents qui sont en vacances donc j'en profite pour poster. Encore désolé, et pour ceux qui ont encore la motivation de me lire : Bon chapitre ! ^^

UA Slash Harry Draco.

Rating M.

RAR :

_Ploufff :_ Merci pour ta review. J'espère que tu seras là pour ces nouveaux chapitres. Ca fait plaisir d'être encouragée et d'avoir l'avis des autres. J'aime demander conseil.

_Aimer :_ j'espère que tu aimeras toujours autant et que tu seras toujours là pour la suite de cette histoire.

_Glumpsy :_ Tu es la seule à avoir manifesté ton inquiétude quant à mon absence de nouveau chapitre et je t'en remercie. Si j'avais pu, je t'aurais répondu avant pour m'expliquer. Merci pour ta review.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 7 :<p>

* * *

><p>Il acquiesce et ne me lâche pas la main. Je l'entraîne donc avec moi jusque l'étage et clac la porte derrière nous pour y plaquer Casey. Je m'empare de sa bouche plus violemment et entame un ballet endiablé avec sa langue. Il gémit de manière indécente en frottant son bassin contre le miens, ce qui a le don de m'exciter au plus au point. Lorsqu'il laisse sa main s'égarer sur la bosse qui se forme graduellement dans mon pantalon, je gémis à mon tour. J'empoigne ses fesses pour qu'il ne reste aucun écart entre nous et entame un langoureux frottement. Il s'écarta de force.<p>

- Que ce passe-t-il ? M'étonnais-je.

Vu ce que je sens dans son pantalon, cela m'étonne qu'il nous arrête ainsi.

- Laisse-moi reprendre mon souffle. Explique-t-il en me souriant. Je ne suis pas doué en apnée.

Il est haletant, tandis que je suis à peine essoufflé. J'hoche la tête avant de la plonger dans son coup pour y déposer plusieurs baisers humides. Le voir comme ça, les lèvres gonflées, les joues rougies, m'a fait bander d'avantage. Il passe ses mains sous mon pull et le remonte. Je comprends son intention, nous sépare et l'aide à ôter mon haut. J'en profite pour déboutonner sa chemise et la lui enlever.

« J'ai entendu dire qu'il t'aimait ».

- Comment ? L'interrogeais-je.

- Je n'ai rien dit. Halète-t-il.

- J'avais cru entendre… Commençais-je.

- Oubli. M'ordonne-t-il avant de se mettre à genoux devant moi.

Il ouvre ma braguette et sors mon sexe avant de l'empoigner pour le branler lentement. J'expire bruyamment et pose mes mains sur sa tête pour l'inciter à continuer avec sa bouche, chose qui semble le rebuter.

« Tu joues avec les sentiments de quelqu'un ».

Merde ! Pansy est entrain de bousiller ma soirée. Je force Casey à me lâcher, l'aide à se relever, range mon sexe dans mon boxer et l'emmène vers le lit. Je m'assois et il m'imite, sans comprendre. Ses yeux sont pleins de questions, et les miens aussi je pense.

- Peut-être qu'on… On n'est pas obligé de faire ça maintenant. Proposais-je.

- Tu n'as pas envie de moi ? Me demande-t-il, les larmes aux yeux.

Je m'empare de sa main, la pose sur mon sexe encore gonflé avant de la lui rendre.

- J'ai très envie de toi. Promis-je. Mais je pensais que peut-être… si cela te dit, ça pourrait être différent entre nous.

- Qu'entends-tu par là ? Chuchote-t-il, son regard moins embué.

- Je… Je n'ai pas l'habitude de tout cela, avoir un petit ami et tout, mais je me disais que nous pourrions peut-être, si cela te dit… essayer d'être _ensemble_. Tu vois ? Bégayais-je.

Son sourire illuminait son visage au fur et à mesure de mon discours alors que mon cœur s'accélérait follement. Je n'étais pas certain que ce soit une superbe idée. Mais j'avais envie d'essayer. Qui ne tente rien, n'a rien.

- Ca me dit ! Affirme-t-il.

- Dans ce cas, nous sommes…

- En couple. Termine-t-il.

- Oui. Murmurais-je, incertain.

J'étais mort de trouille. Mais il fallait me forcer à avoir confiance envers les autres.

- Donc, que faisons-nous de notre soirée ? Me questionne-t-il. Nous reprenons ou…

- Non ! Le coupais-je. Je veux que ça soit différent entre nous deux. Pas… Pas maintenant. Un autre jour. Faisons connaissance. Je veux dire…

- Je comprends. Que nous ayons des souvenirs à partager autre que le sexe.

Je hoche la tête. Il se penche vers moi et m'embrasse avec douceur avant de s'écarter et de me regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Piscine ? Offre-t-il.

- Non ! Criais-je presque.

Devant sa réaction, la crainte dans ses yeux… Je m'empressais de m'expliquer.

- Rien qui m'incite à te violer sur place. De préférence.

Il rigole et m'embrasse de nouveau rapidement.

- Qu'est-ce qui te tente ?

- Ok. J'ai très envie de toi, là tout de suite, alors pour m'éviter la tentation… je propose que nous sortions. On mange tous les deux dans un resto sympa, et on se fait un cinéma !

- C'est d'accord. Il y a quoi au cinéma ?

- Aucune idée. Réalisais-je. On regarde sur internet ?

Je me lève du lit, me dirige vers mon bureau et allume le mac. Il se met debout auprès de moi et d'un geste irréfléchi, je l'attrape, et le fait assoir sur mes genoux. Je crois avoir rougis violemment quand j'ai réalisé ce que j'ai fais. C'est tellement fleur bleu, tellement pas moi ! Il a rougit lui aussi mais ne se départit pas de son sourire. J'enchaîne en ouvrant la page internet.

« … C'est après de longues minutes d'hésitation que nous choisissions « The Devil Inside ». Nous avons dîné dans un petit restaurant nommé « Soho Thaï », dans un décor assez chic et avons discuté de tout et n'importe quoi dans le but de faire connaissance. C'était très inhabituel pour moi, mais en même temps, très plaisant. Le film n'avait rien de bien passionnant, ou disons plutôt que nous nous y sommes guère intéressé. Une bonne partie du film ayant été dédié a de torrides baisers et tripotage en règle. Une chance que je tienne à ma réputation et que je sache me contenir en public, sans cela, je n'aurais pas tenu aussi longtemps.

Vu l'heure tardive, je lui ais proposé de le raccompagner en voiture, et il a accepté. »

- Je suis si fier de toi ! S'exclame Pansy, au téléphone alors que je lui racontais mas soirée.

- Je ne sais pas si c'était une bonne idée. Sortir avec lui… Lui avouais-je. Je ne suis vraiment pas prêt à faire confiance à qui que ce soit.

- Dray, mon cœur, il faudra bien que tu fasses confiance, un jour, à d'autres personnes que Théo, Blaise ou moi. M'encourage-t-elle.

- Mais je m'améliore déjà ! Je fais confiance à Maëlle, également. Me défendis-je.

- Ta manucure ? Dray… Soupire-t-elle.

- J'essaye Pansy alors pas de moral s'il te plaît !

- C'est promis, accepte-t-elle devant mon ton suppliant. Attends-toi à être cuisiné par tes deux meilleurs amis, demain !

- Bien sûr… Bon et bien je vais me coucher.

- Très bien. A demain chéri.

- A demain ma belle.

Je coupais la conversation, et à peine posais-je la tête sur mon oreiller, que je m'endormais, un sourire idiot indéniablement collé aux lèvres.

- Je ne te crois pas ! Tu as forcément couché avec lui ! Répète Blaise pour la troisième fois depuis qu'il est monté dans ma voiture. Sois cinq petites minutes.

- Crois-moi ou non, je m'en moque ! Cédais-je.

Je me garais devant une maison en briques au plus grand étonnement de mon ami.

- Va à l'arrière. Exigeais-je.

- Quoi ? Juste parce que je refuse de te croire, tu me vires de ta voiture ? Panique-t-il.

- Je ne t'ai pas dit de descendre mais d'aller à l'arrière !

- Mais… Objecte-t-il.

- Monte à l'arrière Blaise ! Répétais-je à nouveau.

- Tu es d'un immature, Malfoy ! Crache-t-il, avant de se détacher.

Il sort de mon Eos et monte à l'arrière. Je sors à mon tour en voyant Casey descendre les marches du perron.

- Dray où est-ce que tu v…

Soit il s'est tu en me voyant embrasser Casey, soit c'est moi qui ne l'ai pu entendu à l'instant où ses lèvres se sont posées sur les miennes.

- Bien dormi ? Susurrais-je.

- Oui. Et toi ?

- On ne peut mieux. Je crois que je suis frustré sexuellement mais tout va bien. Plaisantais-je.

Il sourit mais semble hésité sur quoi dire.

- Nous y allons ? Repris-je.

Il hoche la tête et m'emboite le pas.

- Blaise, ferme la bouche, c'est tout sauf élégant. Lançais-je.

Je me mettais au volant, m'attachais et repris la route du lycée. Le trajet fut très silencieux, …, étrangement silencieux. Je pense que Casey était intrigué devant le mutisme rarissime de mon meilleur ami, quant à Blaise, il doit certainement se demander ce que signifie cela. Moi, j'apprécie bien trop ce silence pour le rompre.

L'arrivé au lycée fut bien calme pour un mercredi comparé à mon quotidien. Tous les mercredis, je prends Blaise au passage, et nous nous chamaillons sur divers sujet. Que ce soit à propose des devoirs, des commérages ou autre. A notre arrivé, Pansy et Théo nous attentent patiemment. Ils dévisagent Casey mais ne pipe mot quant au fait que je sors avec et qu'il soit mon _premier_ « vrai » petit ami.

Nous nous sommes sagement installés dans « la bulle », le hall d'entrée du lycée et discutons en attendant la sonnerie annonçant le début des cours. Et tout naturellement, le sujet de discussions est :

- Quand je pense que dans 1 mois jours pour jours, nous serons entrain de nous dorer au soleil sur un paquebot de rêves ! S'extasie Pansy.

Le Titanic ! Non pas que ce sujet de conversation ne me plaît pas, c'est plutôt que d'en parler me rend impatient. Nous sommes le 10 mars et l'embarcation n'a lieu que le 10 avril. Je sens que les cours vont me sembler bien longs. Casey est assis en face de moi, nos jambes tendues, entrecroisées. Nous nous regardons à la dérobé et nous sourions bêtement. Je me trouve subitement niais.

- Ne pourrions-nous pas changer de sujet ? Proposais-je.

- Très bien ! Comment se fait-il que tu n'es pas couché avec Ashton ? Débite Blaise.

Mon _petit-ami_ devint rouge tendis que moi j'étais sûr de blanchir quelque peu. Théo siffle un crash alors que ma belle Pansy glousse.

- Sais-tu déjà ce que tu vas emmener dans tes affaires, pour ce voyage ? Interrogeais-je Pansy.

Elle sourit puis pose sa tête sur mon épaule en murmurant un petit non. Elle pose sa main sur ma cuisse et soupire de contentement lorsque j'emprisonne sa main dans la mienne, la maintenant contre ma cuisse. Le vif et aigu raclement de chaise me fait lever les yeux vers un Casey qui quitte la table sans un regard pour moi.

- J'ai loupé quelque chose ? Leur demandais-je, alors que Pansy relève la tête.

- En faite, il se trouve que câliner une autre personne que sa moitié est assez peu supporté en général. M'informe Théo.

- Quoi ? Mais c'est Pansy. M'offusquais-je.

- Dray, on le sait bien qu'il n'y aura jamais rien entre toi et Pansy.

Je regarde la direction qu'il a prise sans bouger.

- Je suis censé le rattraper ? Me renseignais-je.

Il hoche tous les trois la tête, le regard vissé sur moi. C'est à ce moment que la cloche choisit de retentir.

- Je verrais ça plus tard. Soupirais-je. Allons en cours.

Nous nous levons, sans commentaires, et rejoignons la salle de classe. Lorsque nous prenons place, j'essai vaguement de capter le regard de Casey qui m'ignore avec superbe. Je n'ai pas le temps de me prendre la tête. Je me concentre sur le cours et oubli bien vite cet accroc. Ce n'est qu'à midi que la réalité me frappe de plein fouet. Il ne s'est pas installé à notre table, à la cafétéria et à même choisit une table très éloigné où il mange avec sa peste de cousine, j'ai nommé Millicent. Cette dernière se retourne vers moi et me lance un regard méprisant avant de me tourner le dos.

- Quelle peste ! Marmonnais-je.

Mes amis comprennent immédiatement de qui je parle.

- Tu devrais aller lui parler. Me propose Pansy.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Je n'ai rien fait de mal. Me défendis-je.

- Donne-lui une chance de s'expliquer. Reprend-elle.

Je jette un œil aux autres qui acquiesce à ses paroles.

C'est lorsque je le vois quitter la cafète, seul, que je décide de le suivre. Je me levais et laissais mon plateau, comme mes amis, en plan. Au premier mur venu, je l'attrapais par le bras pour le tourner vers moi puis le plaquer contre le mur.

- C'est quoi ton problème ? Attaquais-je.

- Mon problème ? S'énerve-t-il. C'est plutôt quel est TON problème, Malfoy !

- Calme-toi immédiatement Ashton, ou bien je me casse et tu pourras aller te faire foutre. Contre attaquais-je.

Oui, vil instinct chez moi. Ce manque de confiance, cette peur d'être trahi est viscéral. Et dès lors que l'on m'agresse, je riposte sèchement.

- Je ne partage pas, Draco. Crache-t-il.

Voilà une amélioration, il ne m'appel plus par mon nom de famille. Nous allons pouvoir parler semble-t-il.

- Moi non plus. Répondis-je, plus posément.

- Alors pourquoi tu bécotais Parkinson ?

- Premièrement, c'est Pansy et non Parkinson. Deuxièmement, j'ai toujours eu ce comportement avec elle, sans qu'il ne se passe rien et ce n'est pas maintenant que ça va changer. Et troisièmement, si tu comptes me faire une crise de jalousie à chaque fois que quelqu'un me touche ou me regarde, notre couple ne fera pas long feu. Exposais-je.

- Tu menaces déjà de me quitter ? S'agace-t-il.

- Très bien, cette discussion est close. Décrétais-je en faisant demi-tour pour partir.

- Tu te fous de moi ? Draco, on n'a pas finit de parler.

- Bien sûr que si. Tu vas te calmer et nous pourrons en reparler lorsque tu auras réfléchis à tous cela. Ok ?

Et sur ces derniers mots, je m'éloignais rapidement. Je ne rejoignais pas mes amis et préférais me rendre à la piscine, quitte à avoir deux heures pour manger, autant en profiter. Je m'introduis discrètement dans les vestiaires après être brièvement passé à mon casier récupéré mon maillot, et ce dans le but de ne pas être retrouvé par mes amis ou par Casey.

* * *

><p>Une tite review pour m'encourager à mettre de nouveaux chapitres pendant ses 15 jours ? ^^<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

LE TITANIC

Résumé :

Deux lycées ennemis réunis par deux directeurs en couple se retrouvent contraint de s'entendre pour pouvoir faire une croisière sur le plus beau paquebot du monde : LE TITANIC. Harry et Draco parviendront-ils à s'entendre afin de passer un séjour de rêve ?

Disclamers :

Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Sauf quelqu'un qui sortent de mon imagination.

D'autres personnes sont réelles : ceux concernant l'histoire du Titanic.

Petit mot de moi :

Je tiens à repréciser que cette histoire **se déroule A NOTRE EPOQUE !**

Euh, un plus long chapitre que d'habitude. Je préfère prévenir que ce sera assez exceptionnel d'en avoir de si long. 9 pages word. Bref, dans le prochain chapitre : direction le Titanic. Le voyage commence, mais en attendant… LEMON. **C'est mon premier alors je vous prie d'être indulgent.** Si c'est trop atroce prévenez-moi.

Sinon, encore désolé pour les fautes, je vous jure que je fais des efforts ! Si volontaires il y a pour me corriger…

Voilà, je crois que j'ai tout dit, alors : bonne lecture !

UA Slash Harry Draco.

Rating M.

RAR :

Ploufff : Bon et bien voilà un nouveau chapitre, il est plus long que d'habitude. J'essai de me faire pardonner ^^ J'espère que tu me donneras ton avis. Notamment sur le lemon, c'est le premier que je me lance à écrire alors un peu en stress. Voilà. Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 8 :<p>

* * *

><p>La piscine est assez calme à cette heure car les étudiants sont encore entrain de manger. C'est donc sans surprise que je trouve seulement deux personnes faisant des longueurs. Ils ne me gêneront pas. Je plonge avec souplesse et me défoule avec quelques longueurs. Je suis plus rapide que les deux autres mais n'y prête pas attention. Ici, tout le monde sait que c'est dû à mon entraînement. Même si certains restent impressionnés, d'autres sont blasés. Les gens se lassent de tout et plus rien ne les impressionnent, et cela même s'ils ne savent pas le faire eux aussi. Pour ma part, je ne l'avouerais jamais, pourtant, tel un gosse, un rien m'impressionne. Et j'ai toujours réprimé cette partie de moi, pour ne montrer que mon côté froid, détaché.<p>

Encore une fois, malgré mes muscles bandés, mon corps se détend, mon esprit se libère. Et bientôt mes longueurs s'effectuent en majorité sous l'eau. Après plusieurs allers et retours, je m'arrête pour me poser et m'accroche au bord. Je jette un œil autour de moi et finit par repérer trois silhouettes qui s'avancent vers moi. Mes trois amis ont enfilés leurs maillots de bain. Blaise arbore un slip de bain bleu nuit qui laisse tout deviner de ses formes et ne laisse aucune place à l'imagination. Théo porte un maillot coupe boxer noir qui le moule à merveille. Et ma petite Pansy affiche un petit deux pièces rose qui complété de sa chaîne de cheville, lui donne un air de sirène. Cette fille est tellement belle que beaucoup s'acharne à vouloir la séduire, sans succès. Elle se fait souvent reluquée mais choisit de l'ignorer pour une raison que je comprends parfaitement. Mais je me demande si elle sera, un jour, prête à aller de l'avant.

Ils me sourient à pleines dents avant de s'aventurer dans l'eau. Blaise par une bombe disgracieuse, Théo par l'échelle, et Pansy par un magnifique plongeon une fois qu'elle eut finit d'attacher ses cheveux en queue de cheval.

- Tu pensais nous échapper ? Me questionne-t-elle, une fois remontée à la surface.

- Je ne voulais pas vous imposer ma mauvaise humeur. Contrais-je.

- Comme si nous n'étions pas habitués ? Plaisante Théo.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Reprend ma meilleure amie.

- Je me suis énervé et j'ai préféré mettre un terme à la conversation. Leur expliquais-je.

- Donc vous avez rompu ?

- Je l'ignore, Blaise. Dis-je, simplement en posant ma tête sur mes bras.

- Ca te dit quelques longueurs de _balades_ ? Me propose ma belle.

- Bien sûr. Acceptais-je.

Nous nous lancions tous les trois dans quelques longueurs _balades_, signifiant par là que j'allais à leurs rythmes et non à mon rythme compète'. Ce que j'aime tellement chez mes amis, c'est à quel point ils me connaissent. Ils savent toujours où me trouver, bien que ce ne soit pas très difficile dans mon cas. Ils savent lorsqu'ils doivent me sermonner, ou m'encourager. Et ils savent aussi lorsqu'il faut se taire. Et je ne les remercierais jamais assez pour cela.

Vers 13h25, nous sortons de l'eau pour aller nous rhabiller. Nous rejoignons ensuite Pansy dans les vestiaires des filles pour l'attendre. Je suis toujours fasciné par sa chevelure alors qu'elle les sèche. Une fois finit, elle s'oriente vers le miroir pour passer un simple trait de crayon noir sous ses yeux, puis nous nous dirigeons vers le parc du lycée pour profiter du soleil et des quelques minutes restantes avant la reprise des cours.

Nous nous étalons paresseusement dans l'herbe toujours dans le silence. J'enfile mes RayBan pour me concentrer sur le soleil qui s'infiltre sous ma peau en fermant les yeux quant une ombre interrompt mon moment de détente. J'ouvre un œil pour voir l'inopportun puis ouvre le deuxième en voyant Casey me faire face.

- On peut parler, s'il te plaît ? Me demande-il calmement.

J'acquiesce rapidement, lui faisant signe de m'aider à me relevé, ce qu'il fit. Nous nous éloignons en silence pour nous isolés.

- Je t'écoute. Lançais-je tranquillement.

Il s'approche doucement de moi et pose délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je m'autorise à fermer brièvement les yeux quand sa langue caresse la mienne, puis les rouvrent une fois qu'il eut mis un terme au baiser. Il s'écarte quelque peu de moi et semble à peine oser me regarder dans les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veux dire ? Me renseignais-je.

- Je m'excuse. Je n'aurais pas dû m'énervé. Cette crise de jalousie était déplacée. S'amende-t-il.

Je lui souriais en réponse et lui emprisonnais sa main dans la mienne.

- Je t'emmène en cours ? Lui proposais-je.

- Avec plaisir. Accepte-t-il.

Je l'entraînais à ma suite vers mes amis pour récupérer mes livres de cours, et il me suivit docilement. Ces derniers sont toujours assis et nous sourient amicalement.

- Je l'accompagne en cours. Les informais-je.

Ils acquiescèrent et nous laissèrent partir sans commentaires désobligeants. Un silence gêné règne entre nous durant le parcours. Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire et on dirait que c'est réciproque. Une fois devant sa classe, je décidais de me lancer.

- On ce voit après les cours ?

- Bien sûr !

- A tout à l'heure dans ce cas. Murmurais-je avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Je le quittais rapidement sans me retourner. Cette situation ne me plaît pas vraiment. Sans même m'en rendre compte, j'ai perdu mon assurance ! Là, je dois faire attention à ce que je dis, ce que je fais… C'est tellement plus simple de ne pas faire attention aux sentiments de l'autre. J'espère vraiment que tout cela va changer, et vite. Sans même m'en rendre compte, je suis déjà arrivé devant ma classe.

- Alors… Vous vous êtes réconcilié ? Me demande ma belle.

- Oui. Dis-je tout en grimaçant.

- Oh ! Le prince des Serpentard regrette de s'être mis en couple ! Annonce Blaise, qui me connaît que trop bien.

- Raconte-moi, Dray…

- Je ne suis pas à l'aise. Confessais-je.

- C'est normal, c'est la première fois que tu cherches une complicité avec quelqu'un d'autre que nous. M'explique-t-elle.

- Je ne sais pas… C'est tellement étrange ! Je n'y arrive pas. Je ne suis pas naturel avec lui. Je pèse chaque mot, chaque geste. Je ne suis pas comme ça ! Je suis franc ! Je…

- Tu es frustré sexuellement ! Me coupe Blaise.

- Pervers ! Lâchais-je.

Il se met à partir dans un fou rire. Cette remarque me ferait certainement rire, habituellement, mais je suis dans un tel état, que je reste de marbre.

- Tu racontes n'importe quoi, idiot. Me défend Pansy.

- Ce n'est pas le bon ! Attaque Théo.

- Théo, nous étions d'accord pour l'inciter à se poser ! Le sermonne-t-elle.

- Hey ! Oh ! Je suis là, vous vous souvenez ? Les rappelais-je à l'ordre.

- Je n'y peux rien ! Draco n'est pas fait pour lui ! Reprend mon ami.

- Et pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

Je regarde leur joute verbale, étrange sensation d'être à un match de tennis, ma tête dodelinant de droite à gauche. Blaise se penche vers moi pour me souffler discrètement :

- Tu crois qu'ils s'apercevront de notre absence si nous nous éclipsons ?

Je levais les épaules en signe d'ignorance tout en suivant et exécutant le même mouvement de retrait que Blaise.

- Dray, reste ici ! Ordonne-t-elle. On n'a pas finit !

Son visage est pourtant toujours fixer sur Théo qui n'a de cesse de lui tenir tête.

- Explique-toi Théo !

- Draco a besoin de quelqu'un qui a du caractère ! Qui lui tiendra tête ! Ne le laissera pas faire tout ce qu'il veut. Il n'a pas besoin d'un agneau qui ose à peine lui répondre !

- 1 point pour Nott ! Annonce le métisse, fier de lui.

Pansy fusil ce dernier du regard. Il ne se départit pourtant pas de son sourire. Moi, j'ignore quoi dire, quoi faire. Je me retrouve presque dans l'incapacité de penser. Je ne sais pas qui a raison, qui a tort… Je me contente d'écouter leurs arguments.

- Théo, Casey est quelqu'un de bien. Il ne lui fera jamais de mal ! Et même s'il le voulait, il a justement bien trop peur de nous tous pour oser.

- 1 point pour Parkinson ! Egalise le beau black qui me sert d'ami.

- Je suis là ! Rappelais-je.

- Tout cela ne rime à rien ! Un toutou, voilà ce qu'est Ashton ! Je n'ai rien à ajouter. Finit Théo, en même temps que la sonnerie retentit.

Le professeur Rogue, et par la même occasion, mon parrain et directeur du lycée, est arrivé et nous fait rentrer en classe. Théo est le premier entré et assis à sa place habituel au dernier rang. Pansy, très certainement furieuse de ne pas avoir eu le dernier mot, va retrouver sa place au premier rang. Blaise et moi nous regardons une seconde, les yeux écarquillés, haussons les épaules puis rentrons en classe. Nous nous asseyons en milieu de classe, cote à cote, comme toujours.

- Tu savais que Théo avait autant de vocabulaire ? Je crois que c'est la première fois que je l'entends autant parler. Me murmure Blaise.

Je souris silencieusement à sa remarque. C'est sans compter sur …

- Mr Malfoy, Mr Zabini, mon cours ne vous dérange pas trop ?

Severus ! Qui s'énerve, comme d'habitude. Il se retourne vers le tableau et reprend sa leçon, guère passionnante.

« Je ne sais pas ! Je ne crois pas que réunir Serpentard et gryfondor une nouvelle fois, soit une bonne idée. J'ai cru que nous allions nous entre tuer la dernière fois. » Envoyais-je.

Voilà une demi-heure que je discute par sms avec Potter. Et nous ne nous sommes pas disputés. Il semblerait que par message, nous soyons capables de discuter de manière civile. Le sujet de notre discussion étant le voyage. Il y a de cela une semaine, les directeurs ont annoncés aux élèves de leurs lycées respectifs qu'ils seraient bien de nous mettre d'accord sur quelques activités communes, à faire le matin, durant la croisière.

« Mais tout c'est bien passé finalement. Nous n'avons pas le choix. Nous ne pouvons pas choisir seuls. »

Sa réponse ne me convainc pas. Potter pense qu'il faut nous réunir. J'ai bien trop peur de déclencher la guerre. Et je refuse d'instaurer ce climat avant la croisière. Le départ est dans 15 jours. Nous aurons largement le temps de nous entre tuer en rentrant du voyage. Je sens que ces vacances vont m'inspirer pour le retour.

« Et pourquoi pas 5 représentants de chaque école ? » Proposais-je, avec espoir.

« Hey mamours, tu ne m'as pas envoyé de message de bonne nuit ! » Recevais-je.

Je grimaçais, légèrement écœuré. Il me saoul avec ses _mamours_ ! Je prends sur moi pour faire des efforts. Selon Pansy, ça ira en s'améliorant, _''le temps d'instaurer un climat de confiance et d'intimité.''_ Je fais donc un effort. Elle m'a défendu de coucher avec lui avant notre retour de croisière. Et je suis malheureusement certain de me le faire bien avant. Je refuse de rester frustré. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je me priverais du seul avantage que peux m'apporter une relation stable, à savoir : un cul à baiser sur commande. Je peux sembler vulgaire, mais il faut me comprendre : J'AI ENVIE DE BAISER !

« Bonne nuit » Envoyais-je simplement.

« D'accord. J'accepte. On fait ça quand ? » Me demande Potter.

« Pas de préférence. » L'informais-je.

« Très bien, j'ai compris. Tu n'as pas envie de parler ce soir. Comme hier soir, tu me diras. Bonne nuit mamours. Je t'aime ! » Me répond Casey.

Je crois que cette relation ira beaucoup mieux une fois que Malfoy junior sera soulagé. Certain de cette conclusion, je me consacrais à ma discussion avec Saint Potter qui vient de me répondre.

« Au Miranda, demain, après les cours ? »

« Ca me va » Lui envoyais-je pour lui signifier mon accord.

- Monsieur, il serait préférable que vous me laissiez faire ! Me répète Eliott de sa voix traînante.

Je prépare ma valise sous le regard scrutateur du major d'homme qui craint que j'oubli quelque chose.

- Eliott, tout va bien. Je sais me débrouiller tout seul. Tentais-je.

- Vous êtes certain de ne pas avoir besoin d'aide ? Ressaye-t-il.

- Bien sûr ! Certifiais-je.

- Dans ce cas, dit-il en quittant la pièce, je sors, mais si Monsieur a besoin de moi, je suis au rez-de-chaussée. M'alerte-t-il.

Je suis un peu perturbé à cause de la réunion que nous avons eue avec les Gryfons. Potter m'a aidé ! Moi ! Je suis choqué ! Et je ne m'en remets pas.

FLASH BACK

- Non Malfoy, plutôt courir ! Aucun Gryfondors n'acceptera de faire piscine ! Me répète un rouquin dénommé Weasley.

- J'ai besoin d'aller à la piscine ! Me défendis-je. Je ne peux pas me permettre d'avoir 2 semaines sans entraînement ! J'ai une compétition dans 2 mois !

- C'est bête, mais je ne me sens pas concerné ! Après, tu peux toujours essayer de trouver un volontaires Gryfondor qui accepte de voter pour la piscine !

- Weasley, je ne peux pas me passer d'entraînement ! Retentais-je.

- On s'en fou, Malfoy !

- Je veux bien, moi ! Se fait entendre une voix derrière le rouquin.

Nous nous retournons tous vers Potter.

- Mais Harry ! S'égosille Weasley.

- Ron, c'est bon, note la piscine ! Lui répond-il.

FIN FLASH BACK

Il ne s'est pas expliqué. Et personne ne lui a demandé d'explication à vrai dire. Je devrais sans doute me contenter d'avoir le droit d'aller à la piscine, d'autant plus que j'exagérais puisque l'entraînement l'après-midi m'aurait suffit, mais je n'y arrive pas. Je me pose sans doute trop de question. J'ai donc décidé de me détendre avant le départ qui se fait dans une semaine. J'ai invité Casey à venir à la maison. Vous voyez sans doute où je veux en venir ?

Il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver à ce propos. Ce qui me met en joie. Je termine ma valise pour pouvoir la boucler et en terminer avec ça. Je recompte une nouvelle fois pour être certain de n'avoir rien oublié. Ca devrait être bon. Je la ferme et la pose dans un coin de ma chambre. Elle est un peu lourde, peut-être en ai-je trop pris ? Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû emmener tant de vêtements. Je passe devant mon armoire pour poser ma valise près de mon bureau mais entame une marche arrière. Un mouvement sur l'écran de contrôle ayant attiré mon attention. C'est mon « petit-ami » qui arrive. Un sourire pervers étire mes lèvres lorsque je m'aperçois qu'il porte son pantalon noir qui lui moule parfaitement le cul. J'appui sur le bouton ouverture de la barrière et descends alors à toute vitesse en direction de l'entrée.

Je m'arrêtais rapidement à la cuisine.

- Eliott, j'ai de la visite, alors je ne veux voir personne. Je ne prends ni visite, ni appel, et si c'est mes parents, dites-leur que je ne suis pas là. Ordonnais-je.

- Bien, monsieur !

Je me dirige vers la grande porte et ouvre à Casey. Ce dernier arbore un sourire timide. Se doute-t-il de mes intentions ? Peut importe, je sors le grand numéro.

- Hey. J'ai cru que tu n'arriverais jamais ! Tu me manquais trop ! Mentis-je.

Inutile de préciser qu'avec le nombre de plan cul que j'ai eu, je suis devenu un as du mensonge convaincant. Il devient rouge pivoine puis viens se blottir dans mes bras. Il pose sa tête dans mon coup dans le but de me câliner, mais je n'ai pas trop la tête à ça. Je grimace légèrement mais le laisse faire. Il vaut mieux le mettre dans de bonnes conditions pour la suite de mon programme. Je l'écarte ensuite délicatement, histoire de ne pas le froisser et pose rapidement mes lèvres sur les siennes, pour ne pas qu'il est trop de doute sur mes envies frustrantes.

- Montons dans ma chambre, lui murmurais-je à l'oreille.

Il me suit docilement, sa main dans la mienne, jusque l'étage. Nous nous engouffrons dans ma chambre, et je profitais qu'il se dirige vers mon bureau, pour poser sa veste sur la chaise, pour verrouiller la porte à clé. Son regard s'attarde sur la photo de Théo, Blaise, Pansy et moi, à Paris, devant la tour Eiffel. Quant à moi, j'enlève rapidement mon tee-shirt et m'approche silencieusement de lui. J'entoure mes bras autour de son ventre et colle mon torse à son dos. Je glisse quelques baisers dans son cou pour tester le terrain et n'obtenant que gémissements discrets, je sortais sa chemise de son jeans pour descendre une main dans son pantalon.

Il gémit plus fort lorsque j'exerce une pression sur son sexe à travers le tissu de son boxer. Il passe sa main gauche dans mes cheveux alors que sa droite se pose sur ma main, qui est dans son pantalon. Mon sexe, en manque, est déjà bandé, et je supporte difficilement la barrière des vêtements. Je colle ses fesses contre moi et me frotte lascivement contre lui. Son sexe prend de l'ampleur pour mon plus grand plaisir.

En ayant assez, je le retournais brutalement et le fis assoir sur mon bureau. Il écarta les jambes pour m'accueillir contre lui alors que je déboutonnais sa chemise puis la lui ôtais. Il me regarde faire, le rouge aux joues, tandis que je m'activais à lui enlever son jeans. Je sortais son sexe de son boxer pour l'admirer puis embrassais Casey goulûment. Je laissais mes lèvres parcourir son cou, puis son torse, puis ses hanches pour finir par le sucer. Il crie alors mon prénom, ce qui a le don de me donner encore plus envie. Sentant ses mains se crisper dans mes cheveux à chacune de mes allées et venues, je décidais de m'arrêter pour qu'il ne jouisse pas si vite.

- J'ai envie de toi, de te prendre ! Là ! Tout de suite ! Lui susurrais-je à l'oreille.

- Draco, je ne suis pas sûr de… Commence-t-il.

- Je t'en prie. L'interrompais-je. Je sais que tu en as envie autant que moi, je le sens ! Affirmais-je en empoignant son sexe bandé.

- Je suis puceau. M'avoue-t-il timidement.

Je n'étais pas vraiment surpris, il n'avait pas la réputation d'un débauché. Mais, en revanche, j'étais déterminé à baiser !

- Tu étais prêt à le faire le premier soir. Me justifiais-je. Et puis ça fait trois semaines que nous sommes ensemble. Alors, je pense que l'on peut passer à l'étape supérieure.

Il semble hésiter à mon grand désarroi. Mon sexe commence à me faire mal tant il a besoin d'être soulagé. Je descends mon pantalon et mon boxer d'un même mouvement. Je saisis sa main et l'incitais à poser la main sur moi.

- Viens, touche-moi. Lui demandais-je d'une petite voix, pour le rassurer. Tu sais, comme le premier soir.

Il se mit à me branler puis à m'embrasser mais il hésitait un peu trop à mon goût. Si nous ne nous lançons pas très vite, il risque de se défiler. Je l'arrête après quelques minutes puis l'attire jusque sur le lit. Je l'allonge délicatement et le reprends en bouche tout en introduisant un doigt en lui. Il se tend immédiatement ce qui à le don de m'agacer.

- Tout va bien. Tentais-je de le détendre. Laisse-moi faire. Si tu as trop mal, nous arrêterons. Promis-je.

Il acquiesce simplement, soupire puis me chuchote de continuer. Je m'occupe donc de le préparer en douceur, les dents serré pour ne pas qu'il fasse marche arrière. Il gémissait d'abord de douleur, puis peu à peu, ses gémissements devinrent preuve de plaisir. Une fois avoir estimé qu'il était prêt, et surtout n'y tenant plus, j'enlevais délicatement mes doigts pour prendre un préservatif dans le tiroir de ma table de nuit. Je mis le condom puis me positionnais à son entrée. Peut-être est-ce le fête d'avoir passé trois semaines avec lui, mais je montre plus d'attention que d'habitude pour mon partenaire. Je l'embrasse tendrement tout en entrant en lui. Je prends même l'initiative de le branler pour qu'il prenne du plaisir malgré l'intrusion déchirante.

Généralement, peu importe la douleur, je pilonne mon amant. Mais cette fois, je m'empêche d'y aller jusque la garde pour qu'il ne souffre pas de trop. Et le résultat est plutôt bon. Il se détend après cinq petites minutes me permettant de prendre un rythme plus soutenu. Son sexe est de nouveau bandé et il n'est plus que gémissements de plaisir. Il est tellement étroit que je suis heureux, comme si je rentrais enfin à la maison.

Il ne lui fallut qu'une dizaine de minutes pour jouir entre nos deux ventres. Et je me sentais frustré de ne pas avoir atteint l'orgasme. J'allais me retirer malgré tout mais il m'en empêcha.

- Ne t'arrête pas ! Tu n'as pas joui. Murmure-t-il.

Reconnaissant, je reprenais un rapide pilonnage pour atteindre l'orgasme tant désiré. Pas vraiment décidé à en finir rapidement, je décidais que, peu importe, qu'il en ait finis, je prendrais le temps qu'il me faut pour prendre mon pieds. Voyant que son sexe ne reprenait pas de l'ampleur et qu'il gémissait à peine, je me décidais à en terminé. J'accélérais de nouveau le rythme puis jouis dans le condom, au plus profond de lui. Légèrement haletant, je m'aperçois que lui, est hors d'haleine. Ce n'est pas la meilleure partie de jambe en l'air que j'ai eue, mais je vais garder ça pour moi, et ne pas lui en faire part.

- Tout va bien ? Lui demandais-je.

- Oui. Souffle-t-il. Mais pourrais-tu… Me répond-il en me poussant légèrement.

- Bien sûr. Dis-je, tout en sortant de lui.

Je me levais ensuite pour aller jeter le préservatif puis commençais à me rhabiller. Je me sentais un peu épié et lui jetais donc un coup d'œil.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Lui demandais-je.

- Tu ne veux pas venir me prendre dans tes bras ? Me répond-il, penaud.

- C'est que je ne suis pas spécialement _câlin_, après. M'expliquais-je d'une voix incertaine vu son regard qui semble empli de larmes.

Je soupirais discrètement lorsque je le vis hocher la tête et se mettre sur le côté pour se lever. Il s'assoit sur le lit et je l'entends gémir de douleur. Peut-être y suis-je aller trop fort pour une première fois. J'arrête de me rhabiller une fois avoir enfilé mon pantalon et monte sur le lit. Il ose poser un regard dans ma direction mais se détourne de moi rapidement. Je vois qu'il va se relever et en profite pour le retenir. Je me mets derrière lui et l'incite à poser son dos contre mon torse nu. Il soupire à son tour et laisse sa tête tomber en arrière sur mon épaule. Je l'encercle de mes bras et lui pose une question dans un murmure peu audible :

- Ca va ?

- Oui… Je crois…

Un silence dès plus pesant s'installe, ce qui a le don de me rendre mal à l'aise. Dieu merci, il lance une remarque qui me fait sourire.

- Tu n'y es pas allé de mains mortes ! J'ai mal !

- Désolé, c'est une première pour moi…

- Mais tu as déjà…

- Baiser. Le coupais-je. Je n'ai jamais vraiment _fais l'amour_. Je baise en revanche. M'expliquais-je.

- Je n'imagine même pas la douleur si tu m'avais baisé, dans ce cas.

Je grimace légèrement en pensant que je n'ai pas été des plus doux non plus. Certes, beaucoup plus doux que d'habitude mais bon…

- Ne m'en veux pas, ok… C'est juste que… Je suis comme ça. Pas très câlin… Je garde mes distances, j'en suis conscient… Mais…

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je commence à te connaître. Souffle-t-il en se levant du lit.

Il se dirige vers mon bureau et nettoie le sperme qui orne son ventre avec un mouchoir, avec une grimace qui me fait rire.

- Ne t'es-tu jamais branler ? Plaisantais-je.

Il me tire la langue avant de me répondre.

- Bien sûr que si, seulement habituellement, cela suis d'une douche.

- Et qu'est-ce qui t'n empêche ?

- Tu… Je peux prendre une douche ? Bégaye-t-il.

- Bien sûr.

Je l'entraîne à ma suite et lui ouvre la porte de ma salle de bain privé.

- Fais comme chez toi. Dis-je en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Je prenais le téléphone de la maison pour appeler Eliott en réseau. A peine la première sonnerie s'achevait-elle, qu'il répondait. Tellement dévoué, ce vieux monsieur.

- Oui, Monsieur ?

- Pourriez-vous venir changer mes draps, s'il vous plaît ?

- Bien sûr, monsieur ! Acquiesce-t-il. Autre chose ?

- Apportez-moi deux verres et la bouteille de coca. Ce sera très bien.

- Très bien, monsieur.

- Merci. Terminais-je en raccrochant.

Je m'installais dans mon fauteuil de bureau, sachant qu'Eliott rappliquerait dans les minutes qui suivent. Je n'aime pas dormir dans un lit qui pue le sexe. Je sais, je suis chochotte. Et alors ? Eliott frappe à la porte, puis une fois qu'il eut mon consentement, il rentra, déposa le plateau sur mon bureau et s'activa pour accomplir ma requête. Mon téléphone sonna, je jetais un œil et vis qu'il s'agissait de Blaise. Je réponds rapidement, sachant qu'avec lui, je pouvais parler de ma récente baise.

- Yes !

- Salut Dray. Dis, je me fais chier, j'avais envie qu'on bouge, ça te tente ?

Je réfléchis un instant, bien tenté par sa proposition. Mais pour cela, il fallait d'abord que je me débarrasse de Casey et _ses mamours_ !

- Si tu me laisses le temps de trouver un moyen de virer Casey. Chuchotais-je, peu désireux que celui-ci entende mes propos depuis la salle de bain.

- Tu es avec lui ? Me questionne-t-il.

- Il est sous la douche.

- Et pourquoi, diable, est-il sous la douche ? Auriez-vous fait une activité qui nécessite une douche ? Continue-t-il, d'un ton coquin.

- Tu ne peux pas tomber mieux, je viens de baiser. Et si tu savais comme ça ma soulagé ! Racontais-je.

Eliott sursaute, ce qui me fait rire, puis il reprend sa tâche comme si de rien n'était.

- Pansy va te tuer !

- Hey ! Ne gâche pas mon bonheur ! Le suppliais-je.

- Non, tu sais bien que non. Mais il faut qu'on ce voit, que je sache tout !

- Ok, on dit dans 20 minutes, au Miranda ?

- Sa marche, appelle-moi si tu n'arrives pas à t'en débarrasser. Me demande-t-il.

- Sans problème.

Je raccrochais et me rendais dans la salle de bain à mon tour. Il s'essuie avec une de mes serviettes et me sourit en me voyant arriver. J'enlève mon pantalon et mon boxer puis rentre dans la douche. Je fais couler l'eau bouillante et me lave rapidement. Lorsque je sors, Casey est prêt et m'observe entrain de m'activer. J'enfile un boxer propre, un pantalon noir et une chemise rouge vif.

- Tu vas quelques parts ? Se renseigne-t-il alors que je passais mes chaussures.

- Mon père a besoin de moi. Mentis-je, impunément. Une sorte de cocktail d'affaire auquel je dois assister. Pour mon avenir, dixit lui. Je n'ai pas pu dire non.

Je ne mens pas totalement. Après tout, mon père me fait régulièrement assister à ses soirées d'affaires.

- D'accord, il faut que tu partes maintenant ?

- Vraiment désolé, mais oui… Dis-je, façonnant ma voix pour paraître déçu.

- Très bien, ce n'est pas ta faute après tout… Cède-t-il.

- J'ai fais amener du coca. Tu veux boire un verre ? Lui proposais-je tendis que nous sortons de la salle de bain.

- Merci, mais je vais rentr…

Il se tait subitement.

- Tu… Tu as fais changer les draps ? Bafouille-t-il, étonné.

- Oui. Pourquoi ?

- Pour rien. Bon, je rentre chez moi.

Il prend sa veste et se dirige vers la sortie. Abasourdi, je le retenais par le bras et le tournais vers moi.

- Je te raccompagne ?

- Merci, mais je sais où est la sortie ! Crache-t-il.

Il semblerait qu'il ne soit pas ravi que je le vire.

- Je parlais de te raccompagner chez toi, mentis-je dans le but de ne pas perdre mon plan cul.

- ça ira très bien, ne t'en fais pas.

Il semble s'être radouci puisqu'il pose un baiser sur mes lèvres avant de s'en aller. Je souris, heureux de ne pas avoir à le ramener. Je me sers un verre et bois sagement mon soda tout en veillant sur l'écran de contrôle qu'il soit bien parti. Une fois hors de vue, je me hâte jusque ma voiture. Enfin au volant de mon EOS, je conduis à vive allure en direction du Miranda.

* * *

><p>Un avis ? Du genre :<p>

- Si le lemon est chaud, tapez 1

- si le lemon est bof, tapez 2

- Si le lemon est nul, pitié n'en écrit plus ! Tapez 3

Non ? A vos clavier !


	9. Chapter 9

**LE TITANIC**

Résumé :

Deux lycées ennemis réunis par deux directeurs en couple se retrouvent contraint de s'entendre pour pouvoir faire une croisière sur le plus beau paquebot du monde : LE TITANIC. Harry et Draco parviendront-ils à s'entendre afin de passer un séjour de rêve ?

Disclamers :

Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Sauf quelqu'un qui sortent de mon imagination.

D'autres personnes sont réelles : ceux concernant l'histoire du Titanic.

_Petit mot de moi :_

_Je tiens à repréciser que cette histoire se déroule A NOTRE EPOQUE !_

_Bon je sais, je suis beaucoup trop longue à publier, mais le plus important, c'est que la suite arrive, pas vrai ? Je continue d'écrire, beaucoup moins qu'avant mais je ne peux m'en passer malgré tout. Alors pour ce chapitre et bien pas grand-chose je l'avoue. Départ en car et dès le prochain chapitre l'embarcation. Donc ça avance, doucement mais surement. Et je pense que l'arriver sur LE TITANIC va me booster ! Bonne lecture à ceux et celles qui résistent et continuent à me lire._

UA Slash Harry Draco.

Rating M.

RAR :

_Suzy by snowbell_ : Heureuse que cette histoire te plaise, en espérant que la suite comble des attentes et que tu seras fidèle à la suite même si longue à venir elle est. Merci pour ta review !

_Ploufff_ : Contente que le lemon ne soit pas atroce à lire ou bien j'aurais été découragé d'en écrire d'autres. Mais oui, c'est sûr on s'améliore en pratiquant. Et sa viendra avec la suite de l'histoire. Je t'avoue que je ne sais pas encore comment l'histoire Casey/Draco va finir mais je ne pense pas que ce sera atroce. Enfin je crois. ^^ Merci pour ta fidélité. En espérant que sa te plaise.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 9 :<p>

* * *

><p>Je suis un peu en avance, Blaise n'est pas encore arrivé. Je m'assois à une table dans un coin du bar et observe les clients. Le serveur ne daigne pas me servir, ce qui m'exaspère. Il passe une troisième fois devant moi sans me voir. Je tourne la tête pour suivre son mouvement et quand je me retourne pour attendre l'arriver de Blaise, je sursaute en voyant Potter, assis en face de moi.<p>

- Je suis si effrayant, Malfoy ? Se moque-t-il.

- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point, Potter. Crachais-je. Ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais que me vaut l'horreur de ta visite, à MA table ?

- Savoir ce que tu veux boire !

Je crois que j'ai dû changer de couleur, si j'en crois son sourire goguenard.

- Tu… tu me proposes un verre ?

- Non, je travaille ici. M'explique-t-il.

Ok. Je me sens con ! Mais à un point phénoménal.

1 – 0. Il faut que je trouve quelque chose pour le rembarrer.

- Ah oui ! J'oubliais que les Gryfons étaient de pauvres petits lionceaux qui ne pouvaient rien se payer.

- Non, Le Miranda appartient à mes parents, et je leurs file un coup de main de temps en temps.

- De mieux en mieux. Soupirais-je.

2 – 0. Je savais que ses parents possédaient un bar, j'ignore seulement duquel il s'agissait.

- Sa marche mal à ce point ? Pour qu'il soit obligé de faire travaillé leurs fils chéri ? Le serveur au bar est-il payé pour servir de décor ?

- Non, mais il refuse de te servir. Il paraît que tu l'as baisé le mois dernier et que tu ne l'as jamais rappelé.

3 – 0. Je m'enfonce, je suis presque prêt à battre en retraite.

- Potter, qu'est-ce que tu fou là ? Dégage de notre table.

- Blaise ! Acclamais-je, trop heureux de le voir débarquer. Potter prenait ma commande. N'est-ce pas, Potty ?

- Si. Siffle-t-il. Je vous sers quoi ? S'impatiente-t-il.

- 1 cappuccino.

- 1 thé. Ajoute Blaise.

Il partit sans demander son reste, me laissant seul avec Blaise. Une fois qu'il fut assis, je me penchais vers lui.

- Tu m'as sauvé la vie. Je perdais du terrain. Lui confiais-je.

- A ce point ? S'étonne-t-il.

- Oui… Je… J'ai mal commencé, et c'était pire qu'une pente savonneuse.

Mon meilleur ami se fiche de moi avant de retrouver son sérieux.

- Bon allez, raconte-moi. Me supplie-t-il. C'était programmé ou bien s'est venu spontanément ? Comme un couple amoureux qui s'embrasse et finit au lit ?

- Blaise, je suis casé maintenant ! Je suis entrain de devenir un mec sérieux. Mentis-je.

- Donc c'était programmé ! Conclut-il.

J'aime vraiment Blaise, il sait lire entre les lignes.

- Du moins, c'est ce que je raconterais à Pansy. Me rattrapais-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- Tu sais bien que tu es incapable de mentir à Pansy.

- Pas faux. Avouais-je.

- Alors, raconte !

- Et bien, je l'ai invité à venir chez moi, chose courante, et je me suis montré énamouré. Il n'a pas pu résister.

Blaise sourit à l'entente de mon histoire. Il ne connait que trop bien mon refrain de charmeur. Mais cette fois, c'est différent.

- Et il était bien puceau ? Se renseigne-t-il.

- Oh que oui ! Affirmais-je.

- Pourquoi ais-je cette impression étrange, que Casey ne marchera pas correctement demain ?

- Il n'aurait pas de difficulté à marcher… Dis-je songeur. Cette fois était différente… J'ai pris mon temps, pour le préparer. Avouais-je.

- Non ! Draco Malfoy a fait l'amour ?

Notre conversation fut interrompue par ce cher Potter, qui apportait notre commande. Sans un seul regard pour lui, de peur de le laisser gagner un peu plus de terrain, je laissais Blaise le faire déguerpir.

- Merci, si on a besoin de toi, on te sonne. Crache-t-il à son intention.

Ce dernier grogne quelque chose dans sa barbe avant de s'éloigner. Je me penchais vers mon meilleur ami pour lui parler sur le ton de la confidence.

- Je n'ai pas fait l'amour, Blaise. Lui, le crois sans doute. Mais non. Je l'ai baisé. J'ai simplement été plus doux au démarrage.

- Il y a déjà une amélioration.

- Tu trouves ? M'étonnais-je.

- Oui… Tu deviens un peu plus sentimental. Il y a du progrès.

- Peut-être. Je ne veux pas y penser. Soupirais-je.

Je prenais une gorgée de capuccino avant de reprendre une conversation plus détendu. Encore une fois, le voyage était le sujet évoqué majoritairement, mais peu importe. Il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps à attendre.

- Mr Malfoy, je crains que vous n'arriviez en retard, si vous ne partez pas immédiatement. M'informe Eliott, de sa voix trainante.

- Non, je ne serais pas en retard ! Affirmais-je.

- Sans vouloir vous manquer de respect, il est déjà 5h20, hors, vous devez être au lycée à 5h45. Par ailleurs, le bateau ne vous attendra pas.

- Quelle heure, dites-vous ? Paniquais-je.

- 5h20. Répète-t-il.

- Merde ! Jurais-je. Allons-y.

- Mais…, monsieur…, votre petit-déjeuner !

- Je ne veux pas être en retard ! Impasse sur le petit-déj' !

Je descendais rapidement les escaliers pour me rendre dans le hall. Je vérifiais, au passage, qu'Eliott me suivait avec ma valise. Ce fut le cas.

- Dépêchez-vous, Eliott, je refuse d'être en retard par votre faute. Dis-je de mauvaise fois, sachant pertinemment que c'était la mienne.

- Monsieur n'a pas à s'en faire. Grince-t-il.

Sur ces dernières paroles, nous nous retrouvons tout les deux dans la limousine de mes parents. J'ai remarqué que mes parents ne s'étaient pas donné la peine de se lever pour me dire « au revoir », ou « bon voyage ». Bien que cela ne m'étonne pas, mes parents ne sont pas réellement de nature émotionnelle, j'étais un peu déçu qu'ils ne se sentent pas concerné par mon départ pour 15 jours. Je soupirais discrètement et attendais l'arrivé au lycée.

Un car attend patiemment les élèves devant Serpentard. Ces derniers s'agglutinent tranquillement devant les grilles, et bientôt, deux groupes bien distincts se forment. Tous ont un sac sur le dos et l'on pourrait presque penser à un simple voyage scolaire. Les valises se font charger par les majors d'hommes ou autre bonne à tout faire dans le bus. J'ignore pourquoi, une bouffée de stress m'envahit lorsque je descends de la voiture, mon sac en bandoulière sur mes épaules. Eliott revient vers moi, me souhaite un bon voyage et disparaît au volant de la limousine dans la brume du matin.

Les élèves ressemblent à des petits collégiens attendant la visite d'un musée miteux. Pourtant il n'en est rien. L'effervescence est repérable à des kilomètres à la ronde. Elle est présente, chez tout le monde. Tel des fourmillements qui grimpent doucement, commençant par vos pieds pour continuer le long de votre jambe. Même moi je n'y échappe pas. Je me dirige vers mes amis et m'étonne de l'absence de Théo.

- Il ne va pas tarder. Il a eu quelques problèmes …de famille. M'annonce Pansy.

- Comment ça ? Tout aller bien hier.

- Sa grand-mère, mais oui, tu sais, la « voyante » ! Précise ma meilleure amie devant mon sourcil levé, d'incompréhension. Elle a lu un bouquin d'un certain Martin Watson…

- Morgan Robertson. La corrige Blaise.

- Peu importe. Ce bouquin s'appelle « le naufrage du « Batan» ».

- Du « Titan » La reprend Blaise, encore une fois.

- On s'en fiche. Bref, un somptueux navire coule.

- Quel rapport avec le retard de Théo ? Les interrogeais-je.

Mais amis sont mignons, vraiment, mais parfois je n'y comprends rien. Où veulent-ils en venir ?

- Sa grand-mère a pris cela comme une révélation. Elle dit que le Titanic va couler et que donc, son cher bébé ne doit surtout pas monter à bord. M'éclaire-t-elle.

- Tout un pataquès pour pas grand-chose en somme. Dis-je.

- Oui, mais comme il ne l'a pas écouté, elle a débarqué ce matin à la villa et s'est allongé devant les roues de la DS, son parapluie en main. Reprend Blaise.

Malgré moi, un fou rire me prit. Je n'imaginais que trop bien la scène : cette vieille grand-mère s'allongeant devant les roues de la voiture, dans le but noble et unique de sauver son petit-fils adoré.

- Ils ont dû s'y mettre à 3 pour la faire se lever. Argumente Pansy.

- C'est qu'elle a encore des ressources la mémé !

- Blaise, un peu de respect ! Le sermonne-t-elle.

- Excellent. Rigolais-je. Pauvre Théo ! Ajoutais-je face au regard incendiaire que me lance mon amie.

J'ignore pourquoi, je trouve ça des plus adorables quelques part. Personne ne s'inquiète pour moi. Jamais ma grand-mère ne salirait son royal fessier pour s'allonger par terre sous les roues de ma voiture. Mes parents non plus d'ailleurs. Je secoue la tête, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Théo arrive en soupirant avant de faire le tour pour nous dire bonjour.

- Comment va ta chère grand-mère, Théo ? Lui demandais-je, me retenant de sourire.

Mon ami me fusille du regard, me faisant grâce d'un somptueux doigt d'honneur. Blaise et moi partons dans un fou rire commun alors que Pansy nous gronde.

- Immature ! Se plaint-elle, même si un sourire perle sur ses lèvres.

Les étudiants commencent doucement à se diriger vers le car. Et nous tous, pauvre moutons suivons le mouvement. Tel des automates, incapable de penser par nous même. J'aperçois Casey se diriger vers moi. C'est vrai, je n'avais pas pensé à lui jusque là. Oups ! Vive le petit ami ! Faisons comme si.

- Hey, je me demandais où tu étais passé ! Mentis-je en l'attirant dans mes bras.

Je pose un baiser sur sa bouche et entraine sa tête dans mon cou pour le câliner. Je grimace en direction de mes amis qui n'avaient pas plus pensé que moi, à lui. Excusé de ne pas être concerné !

- C'était un peu la course à la maison ce matin. Bref. Je suis arrivé à temps.

- Pourquoi cette moue ? Le questionnais-je.

- En faite, Mili me harcèle pour que je fasse le trajet à ses côtés. Avoue-t-il.

Bien trop heureux de cette aubaine, je profitais de l'occasion.

- Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas grave. Tu me manqueras mais je survivrais ! Mentis-je.

- C'est gentil de ne pas m'en vouloir. Me remercie-t-il.

Son sourire s'agrandit comme si je lui rendais un fier service. Il ignore que de nous deux, c'est moi que ça soulage le plus.

- Non, ne t'en fais pas. De toute façon on aura tout le temps sur le paquebot pour être tous les deux.

Je n'y croyais pas moi-même, j'espérais surtout pouvoir l'éviter un maximum.

- Merci mamour ! Dit-il avant de poser un baiser sur mes lèvres.

Il se dirige ensuite vers sa cousine et se laisse entraîner dans le bus. Et la seule pensée qui me traverse l'esprit, c'est : « beurk ! ». Je ne supporte déjà plus ses _mamours_ ! Je suis un Malfoy ! Rien que mon nom vaut des millions. Comment ose-t-il me surnommer _Mamour_ ? Pansy me regarde de façon interrogatrice. Je m'approche, passe mon bras sur ses épaules et lui susurre à l'oreille :

- Je suis à toi pour tout le voyage, ma belle.

Heureuse, elle me prend par la main et m'emmène dans le car. Suivis de Théo et Blaise, nous nous plaçons vers le fond pour pouvoir parler librement, sans les oreilles indiscrètes des accompagnateurs. Je me place du coté de l'allée et laisse la place à la fenêtre pour ma meilleure amie. Tous les élèves discutent avec agitation et le bouillonnement des voix me donne mal à la tête, même si je ressens moi-même cette impatience grandissante. J'essai de me contenir. Casey et sa stupide cousine s'assoient à l'avant du car, au deuxième rang, juste derrière les professeurs accompagnateurs. Pfff lèche-botte ! J'aperçois Potter grimper à son tour avec ses amis. Il se place vers le milieu. Il m'observe, capte mon regard, hoche la tête et s'assoit à côté de son copain rouquin.

Les professeurs se mettent à faire l'appel, citant le nom de leurs élèves un par un. Tout le monde est présent, et d'ici quelques secondes, le départ se fera. Et lorsqu'enfin, le bus décolle, je ne peux m'empêcher de lâcher un léger soupir. J'ai un peu peur, c'est ridicule. Je me décide à envoyer un message à Potter.

« Prêt ? »

« Absolument pas ! Et toi ? » Recevais-je aussitôt.

« Non. Mais je suis impatient. » Répondis-je.

« Dans ce cas, nous sommes deux. »

Je range mon Iphone, sors mon Ipod et lance la playlist aléatoire. Je place mes écouteurs dans mes oreilles et me calle confortablement au fond de mon siège. Balançant ma tête en arrière, je ferme les yeux et me laisse aller. Un coup de coude attire mon attention. J'ouvre les yeux pour voir Pansy prendre un de mes écouteurs et s'installer confortablement dans son siège en fermant les yeux, un charmant sourire sur le bout des lèvres. Je reprends ma position et me détends au rythme de la musique.

* * *

><p>Bon et bien j'espère que la suite saur vous faire patienter. Merci à tous ceux et celles qui lisent.<p>

Ce serait vraiment gentil de dire ce que vous en pensez. Même deux mots, une petite review ce n'est pas grand chose.

ca motive à écrire plus vite et surtout on apprend pour s'améliorer.

Alors n'hésitez pas, à vos claviers !

A bientôt ! Et plus reviews il y aura, plus le prochain chapitre vite arrivera ! ^^


	10. Chapter 10

LE TITANIC

_Résumé :_

Deux lycées ennemis réunis par deux directeurs en couple se retrouvent contraint de s'entendre pour pouvoir faire une croisière sur le plus beau paquebot du monde : LE TITANIC. Harry et Draco parviendront-ils à s'entendre afin de passer un séjour de rêve ?

Disclamers :

Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Sauf quelqu'un qui sortent de mon imagination.

D'autres personnes sont réelles : ceux concernant l'histoire du Titanic.

Petit mot de moi :

Je tiens à repréciser que cette histoire se déroule A NOTRE EPOQUE !

Et oui, vous n'avez pas d'hallucinations ! Il s'agit bien là d'un nouveau chapitre ! Et sur le TITANIC ! A ce propos, je viens de voir qu'il y a une expo à Paris sur LE TITANIC. Je sens que je vais y aller ! ^^ Ca m'inspirera certainement ! N'hésitez pas à me dire votre avis quant à l'arrivée sur le navire. Bonne lecture et merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de me lire et encore plus à ceux qui reviews !

UA Slash Harry Draco.

Rating M.

_RAR :_

_Suzy by snowbell : Ca y est, l'embarcation est là. Petit rapprochement entre le Gryffy et le Serpent ici ! Merci encore pour ta review !_

* * *

><p>Chapitre 10 :<p>

* * *

><p>Je me réveil alors que je ne me suis même pas aperçu que je me suis endormi. Le car est bien trop silencieux. Tout le monde semble être dans une sorte de coma extatique. Ma meilleure amie dort paisiblement, la tête contre le carreau froid, l'écouteur toujours présent à son oreille. Je jette un regard derrière nous pour voir Théo et Blaise endormis. Décidé à ne pas m'ennuyer, seul comme un con, j'envoie un message à Potter pour le faire chier et accessoirement, le réveiller. Du moins, j'espère qu'il dort !<p>

« Je m'ennui Potter, distrait-moi ! »

Oui, je sais, très mature ! Je me sens à peine comme le centre du monde. Je reçus rapidement une réponse. Une réponse des plus agréables par ailleurs.

« Tu fais chier putain, Malfoy ! Je dormais ! »

Un sourire béat envahit mon visage.

« Tu m'en vois désolé ! Mais maintenant que tu es réveillé, distrait-moi ! »

« Si tu es désolé, laisse-moi me rendormir tranquille ! » Me répond-il aussitôt.

« C'était ironique ! » Précisais-je.

« Bien évidemment. A quoi d'autre pouvais-je m'attendre venant de toi ? »

« Rien d'autre, sûrement. A quel âge as-tu perdu ta virginité ? Si perdu tu as ! »

« Tu n'as personne d'autre à emmerder, Malfoy ? »

« Non ! Répond ! »

« Et si je mettais mon téléphone en silencieux et que j'arrêtais de te répondre pour pouvoir me rendormir ? »

« Or de question ! Réponds-moi ! Quel âge ? »

« 15 ! Satisfait ? »

« Sérieusement ? Saint Potty ? Tu as baisé à 15 ans ? Je suis épaté ! »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ?! Oui, 15 ans, et alors ? J'aurais du lancer un communiquer de presse ? »

« C'était avec qui ? » Continuais-je, peu intéressé par sa précédente question.

« Qu'importe tu ne connais pas ! »

« Je me doute. On ne fréquente pas le même monde. Ce qui m'intéressait c'est : fille ou garçon ? »

« Cours toujours, Malfoy. C'est à mon tour de poser les questions ! »

« Qu'à cela ne tienne ! Pose et je réponds… » Acceptais-je, bon joueur.

« Laisse-moi réfléchir !… Ah ! Je sais ! En tant que gay affirmé, tu fais la femme ou l'homme ? »

« Tu deviens vraiment désagréable Potter ! Mais puisque tu insistes… J'ai décidé d'être faire play. Disons que je suis l'homme, mais certain partenaire mérite amplement la place plus virile. En de rare occasion. »

« Non ! Le grand Malfoy se laisse dominer ? Franchement ? J'ai du mal à y croire. »

« C'est bien que tu reconnaisses enfin ma grandeur Potty. Je suis fier de toi ! »

« Peu importe. Tu me fous la paix maintenant ? »

« Non ! Je sens que cette discussion va être passionnante ! »

« Pas si je cesse de te répondre ! » Me menace-t-il.

« Stoppe un peu tes menaces futiles et reprenons. A mon tour ! Alors… Quel sport pratiques-tu ? »

« Basket. Tu joues d'un instrument ? »

« Piano, guitare et je commence le violon » Me ventais-je. « Première sorti sans autorisation des parents ? »

« 13 ans. Première déception amoureuse ? »

« 13 ans ? Espèce de délinquant ! » Détournais-je.

« Oui, j'assume. Alors ? Première déception ? » Insiste-t-il.

« Jamais arriver… »

« Sérieusement, ça ne t'ai jamais arrivé ? » Semble-t-il s'étonner.

« Pour avoir une déception amoureuse, encore faut-il tomber amoureux. Et ça ne m'est encore jamais arrivé » Avouais-je.

« Je suis désolé ». Recevais-je.

« De quoi ? Non mais ca ne va pas ! Je ne veux pas de ta pitié, Potty ! Je suis très bien comme ça ».

« Pardon »

Qu'il m'énerve. Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop !

« Tu m'énerves, Potter, à vouloir sauver tout le monde. Fou-moi la paix, je dormais avant que tu me fasses chier ! »

Quelle hypocrisie ! Je sais, je tombe bien bas. Mais ce qu'il peut m'agacer quand il s'y met. Vous voyez ? Comme je vous disais, il faut constamment qu'il sauve la veuve et l'orphelin.

« Tu te fous de moi ? Je dormais tranquillement avant que tu me fasses chier ! Oh et puis tu sais quoi, je m'en fou. Va te faire foutre ! »

« Merci mais c'est déjà fait. Et toi ? »

Je le vois se retourner et me gratifier d'un doigt d'honneur. C'est trop d'honneur. Je lui souris, remet mes écouteurs sur mes oreilles et me laisse bercer par la musique pour attendre notre arrivé. Qui ne tarda pas d'ailleurs. Nous entrons dans la ville. Southampton dans toute sa splendeur. Il y a foule. Pas de place pour se garer, heureusement que nous nous faisons déposer directement sur le port. Les gens sont certainement venus accompagner leur famille. 2h40 de bus pour enfin arriver à destination.

La tension doit se faire sentir car tous les étudiants se réveillent un par un pour coller leur nez aux vitres fraîches. Et il ne fallut plus que quelques secondes pour qu'enfin, telle une chimère, il apparaisse devant nos yeux. Grand, majestueux, d'une rare beauté incomparable. Sa grandeur est impressionnante à voir et nous fait passer pour des insectes. Je suis soudainement impatient de me perdre dans les dédales de ce paquebot. Tout visiter, tout découvrir m'est subitement vital. Je réalise que comme les trois quart des moutons ici présent, j'ai la bouche ouverte devant ce sublime spectacle qui nous est offert.

- Il est magnifique… Me chuchote Pansy.

J'acquiesce en hochant de la tête, ne réalisant pas tout de suite que me tournant le dos, elle ne peut voir ma réponse muette. J'avale ma salive pour lui répondre.

- Somptueux !

Ces quatre cheminées imposent le respect par leur taille et leur prestance sur le paquebot. Légèrement inclinées, elles donnent une allure impressionnante. Nous sommes tous soufflés par ce chef d'œuvre. Quand je pense que nous allons voyager sur ça !

Il paraît que la deuxième classe égale presque la première. Bien sûr, si ce voyage c'était effectué sans les Gryfons, il n'aurait pas été difficile de faire ce voyage en première classe. Mais ils n'ont pas les moyens bien sûr. Nous nous contenterons donc de la deuxième que j'ai hâte de découvrir.

A peine le bus se stop-t-il que nous nous levons tous de nos sièges dans l'espoir d'aller à la conquête de cette merveille.

- On ce calme, jeunes gens ! S'exclame un professeur accompagnateur. Ne croyez pas partir à l'aventure si vite, c'est nous qui avons vos billets d'embarcation. Je veux que vous vous divisiez en groupe de 10 pour avoir trois groupes : un pour chaque accompagnateur. Est-ce bien clair ?

Devant le mutisme général, elle continue.

- Vous allez tous descendre un par un, dans l'ordre. Je ne veux pas de cohue. Vous nous attendez bien sagement devant pour récupérer vos bagages. Vous pouvez sortir. Finit-elle.

Nous nous engageons vers la sortie assez rapidement et écoutons un peu trop sagement les consignes imposées. Je suis un peu indigné de devoir faire roulé ma valise jusqu'à l'embarcation où le personnel prend le relais mais décide de ne pas faire ma divas. Je lance néanmoins pour la forme :

- C'est le boulot des domestiques !

Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à Maëlle qui doit être là, quelque part : surexcitée et impatiente, elle aussi. Peut-être est-elle déjà à bord ? Perdu dans mes pensées, sans m'en rendre compte, me voilà embarqué dans un groupe composé de : Pansy, Théo, Blaise, Casey, Millicent, Potter, Granger, Weasley, Londubat et moi-même. Merde. D'autant plus quand le professeur ajoute ceci :

- J'espère que vous avez bien choisi votre groupe parce qu'on se basera peut-être la dessus pour vous répartir dans les cabines.

Et sans crier gare, elle se retourne et nous fait signe de la suivre alors que nous pestons tous.

- C'est quoi le délire ? Pourquoi vous avez choisi ce groupe ? Les accusais-je, me sentant trahi.

- Nous n'avons pas eu le choix, ils nous ont mélangés avec les Gryffys. Me répond Pansy, outrée que j'aie pu douter d'eux.

- Désolé. Soufflais-je.

Nous nous faufilons parmi la foule pour aller jusqu'au paquebot. Je déteste me coller à des inconnus comme cela mais je n'ai guère le choix. Et je suis bien trop fébrile pour y penser réellement. En quelques minutes, nous y voilà. La passerelle s'élève devant nous pour nous faire monter à bord. Nous déposons nos valises devant le personnel qui s'occupe de charger les bagages. Les professeurs nous donnent a tous notre billet d'embarcation et c'est presque tremblant que j'attrape le miens.

Je prends la main de Pansy dans la mienne. Elle aussi est agitée, au moins autant que moi. D'autant plus lorsque nous commençons l'ascension. Sa prise se resserre sur ma main et bientôt je sens que l'on m'attrape mas deuxième main. Je me retourne et vois qu'il s'agit de Casey. Je lui fais un léger sourire et nous continuons d'avancer. Je lâche leur main pour présenter mon billet au Stewart puis passe la porte. Ca y est, j'y suis. Comme un gosse, et comme la plupart des gens ici, j'ai les yeux partout. Je m'émerveille de ça beauté, que ce soit les moulures ou bien les couleurs choisi, la dorure des finissions…. Je regarde mes amis qui eux aussi en ont plein les yeux. C'est magnifique.

Nous suivons docilement notre professeur. Les yeux partout, je ne prête pas attention au trajet emprunté pour rejoindre nos quartiers. Et surtout, je ne vois pas que nous sommes arrivés et que nous nous arrêtons. Bien naturellement, je rentre dans quelqu'un. Et cela aurait été mathématiquement impossible que je ne rentre pas dans un gryfondor. Un, en particulier : Potter !

- Malfoy, regard un peu ou tu vas ! Crache celui-ci.

- Désolé. Baragouinais-je.

La trêve, c'est la trêve… Ce ne sera pas moi qui la romprais, même si ça me démange de l'attaquer. Heureusement, Potty respect ça puisqu'il se retourne sans un mot de plus après mes « pseudo » excuses. C'est sans compter sur son abruti d'ami…

- Va t'acheter des lunettes la fouine !

Je me retourne pour ne pas lui répondre. Essayant par je ne sais quel moyen de me retenir de répliquer. Bénédiction, la prof ce met à parler. Chouette !

- Bon les jeunes, écoutez bien, c'est la répartition dans les chambres ! Pas de supplications ! Pas de pleures et encore moins de meurtres ou de bagarres ! Granger, Parkinson, Londubat, chambre 664 ! Ashton, Bulstrode, Finnigan, chambre 665 ! Malfoy, Zabini, Potter, chambre 666 ! Thomas, Weasley, Nott, chambre 667…

Mon cerveau bloque. Chambre 666, avec Potter ! Mais il va y avoir un meurtre, c'est du suicide ! 666, c'est le chiffre du diable ! C'est un signe cela, non ? C'est prémonitoire. Mais le ciel soit loué, Blaise sera avec moi. Je réalise cependant que ma princesse va se retrouver seule avec deux gryfondors. Pour vu que cette Granger et Londubat soit capable de se tenir avec elle ou bien la trêve explosera. Et oui, cela viendra de moi ! Je grince dangereusement des dents mais essaie de me reprendre et attends patiemment que la prof termine la répartition.

- Bien, cette répartition est officielle et irrévocable. Alors à moins qu'il y ait un mort demain matin au réveil, il n'y aura pas de changement. Alors prenez sur vous. Profitez de votre journée, on se retrouve au dîner. Ne soyez pas en retard !

Et sur ces dernières paroles, elle rejoint les autres professeurs et nous laisse là. Comme si la répartition ne dérangeait personne, chaque groupe s'éloigne vers sa chambre. Je suis le rythme et me dirige vers la chambre du diable. Je rentre dans la suite et tombe en admiration. Splendide ! Je trouve que cet endroit a vraiment la classe. La pièce est très grande, on ne devrait pas trop se marcher dessus. Les lits sont séparés par de grands hauts vent ce qui permet de laisser une certaine intimité, chose très appréciée pour ma part. Je me dirige vers le lit le plus éloigné, et sans même me renseigner si quelqu'un l'aurait voulu, je lance mon sac bandoulière dessus. Je regarde tout de même Blaise pour être certain de ne pas l'embêter mais il s'installe sur un autre.

- Blaise, on va voir le bateau quitter le quai ?

- Ouai ! On va chercher Pansy et Théo aussi ? Me répondit-il.

- Bien sûr. Affirmais-je.

Alors que nous sommes prêts de la porte, Blaise la main sur la clenche, je m'arrête pour regarder Potter. Je l'aurais presque oublié celui-là. Il n'a pas dit un mot depuis la répartition. D'un autre côté, moi aussi je ferais la gueule si je m'étais retrouvé dans une cabine avec 2 Gryfons.

- Tu ne touches pas à nos affaires, Potter ! L'avertis-je.

- Je me fous de tes affaires, Malfoy ! Crache-t-il.

Après un dernier regard d'avertissement, nous sortons de la pièce. Et en refermant la porte, l'ultime image que j'aperçois c'est Potter qui se laisse tomber sur son lit en soupirant. J'hausse les épaule et suit blaise jusque la chambre 664. Nous toquons et attendons que quelqu'un ouvre. Et c'est un Londubat, hilare et à bout de souffle qui ouvre la porte. Je crains un peu que Pansy ne soit la risée de leur blague et perd un peu patience.

- On voudrait voir Pansy, demande Blaise poliment.

Le brun écarte alors la porte pour nous laisser passer et voir ma princesse littéralement morte de rire avec Granger. Ok, je n'y comprends pas grand-chose.

- Ah, les garçons ! Vous allez bien ? Nous questionne-t-elle.

- Bien, répondis-je, incertain. Vous avez l'air de vous amuser ! Accusais-je.

- Oui, un délire avec Hermione et Neville. S'explique-t-elle.

- Hermione et Nev… M'étranglais-je presque.

- Et Pans', ma belle, on voulait monter voir le paquebot décoller, tu montes avec nous ? Me coupe Blaise, qui se rend compte que je suis à deux doigts de m'asphyxier.

- Bien sûr ! Je viens ! Hermione, tu veux venir ? Interroge aussitôt ma princesse.

- Non, répond la brune. Je ne voudrais pas déranger…

Et c'est en me regardant timidement qu'elle répond cela. Quoi ? Je ne mords pas ! Et puis Pans' fait ce qu'elle veut. A ce propos, cette dernière me supplie du regard et me fait signe de l'aider. Elle veut que Granger vienne avec nous sur le pont ? Mon monde s'écroule ! Ou coule plutôt ! On est sur un bateau ! Ah ah ah, la bonne blague ! Non ? D'accord, redescendons sur terre.

- Viens, ça va être sympa. Grinçais-je.

- Oui, on va faire de grands signes d'adieux à des gens qu'on ne connaît même pas, ça va être drôle ! Renchérit Blaise.

Pansy semble heureuse de notre aide et je ne suis pas certain de vouloir savoir pourquoi. Peut-être simplement pour ne pas que les deux Gryfons l'embêtent lorsqu'ils seront seuls en cabine.

- D'accord. Acquiesce-t-elle. Nev', tu veux venir ?

- Merci, mais je vais aller rejoindre Harry et Ron. On voulait visiter le paquebot tranquille !

C'est sur ces dernières paroles que nous nous sommes séparés. Nous sommes allés chercher Théo dans sa cabine et il a levé les sourcils en voyant Granger en notre compagnie. Je lui fais signe de laisser tomber puisque je ne comprends pas moi-même. Nous sommes montés tous ensemble sur le pont mais il fallut nous faufiler pour atteindre la balustrade. En effet, le pont supérieur est envahi par le monde qui vient faire ses adieux à famille, amis, amants et enfants… Je regarde le peuple vu d'en haut, des personnes sont en larmes, d'autres ont le grand sourire. Je vois une vieille gitane qui bouscule tout le monde en criant quelque chose que je ne comprends pas d'ici. Les personnes qu'elles bousculent la regardent comme si elle était folle tandis que je vois de l'inquiétude dans les yeux d'autres. Je me demande ce qu'elle peut bien crier. Peut-être une sombre prédiction funeste, comme la grand-mère de Théo. Ou pas…

Le rire cristallin de ma princesse me ramène à la réalité, je cherche donc la source de son bonheur. Je me rends compte qu'il s'agit de Blaise qui fait de grands signes exagérés à la foule qu'il ne connaît pas, en criant des "adieux", "je vous aime !". Même Granger et Théo sont hilare. Et je ne mets pas longtemps avant de glousser avec eux. Sa scène dramatique étant excellemment jouée.

C'est assez impressionnant de voir l'insubmersible s'écarter du port si aisément. Si le décor ne s'éloignait pas, on devinerait difficilement que le navire est en mouvement. On ne sent pas de secousse. Je m'éloigne de la balustrade en même temps que les autres. La foule se disperse à la conquête du Titanic alors que nous ne savons que faire maintenant que la croisière a réellement commencé. Comme paralysés suite à un trop plein d'énergie euphorique. Nous nous regardons, silencieux, mais toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

- On fait quoi maintenant ? Risque Hermione.

- On visite le paquebot ! Propose Blaise, immédiatement.

- Par où commence-t-on ? Demande Pansy, son regard rivé vers Granger.

Il faut vraiment que je parle à ma princesse. Son comportement bien que convenant me perturbe.

- La piscine, proposais-je innocemment.

Ca ne marche pas. Ils me regardent tous, le sourire complice.

- Très drôle, Dray ! Mais par ce temps, pourquoi ne pas plutôt profiter de la promenade ! Reprends Pansy.

Je soupire, la mort dans l'âme. Je n'y crois pas. Trahi par mes amis.

- Très bien… Dans ce cas, on a qu'à se retrouver dans une petite heure, ici… Ca vous va ? Proposais-je.

Ils n'ont pas l'air emballé par mon idée, mais je n'en ai cure. Je ne leur laisse pas vraiment le temps de répondre avant de m'enfuir en contre sens. Je me faufile entre les groupes de personnes qui visitent tranquillement le navire. Je cherche un peu ma route, mais le plan que nous ont donné les professeurs me sert bien. Je trouve mon chemin et arrive à la piscine du paquebot en une dizaine de minute.

Le silence m'accompagne, la pièce est désertée de toute personne. Je suppose que je suis le seul à me préoccupé de la piscine lorsque l'on est sur un paquebot de ce genre. Je m'approche de l'eau, en douceur, comme pour ne pas la brusquer. Ou bien me brusquer, moi. Je m'accroupis, tend la main et effleure l'eau du bout des doigts. Je frotte mes doigts et émet un petit grognement.

- Un problème avec l'eau ? Demande une voix derrière moi.

Une voix que je ne connais que trop bien, et qui a tendance à m'exaspérer, pourtant, perdu dans mes pensées, je lui réponds.

- C'est de l'eau de mer… Dis-je, monotone.

- Et c'est mal ? S'intéresse-t-il.

- Je ne m'entraîne jamais en eau de mer… L'eau est fourbe… Commentais-je, toujours la main dans l'eau, accroupis.

Je fronçais les sourcils, à la fois d'incompréhension, à la fois de fascination. Je pourrais peut-être essayer. Ca ne pourrait que me faire progresser. Tenir si longtemps sous l'eau de mer, me ferait tenir plus longtemps en eau douce… A moins que je ne régresse au contraire…

- Malfoy ?

- Hein ? Sortais-je de ma transe, me relevant pour lui faire face.

- Je demandais qu'elle différence cela fait-il que ce soit de l'eau de mer ou de l'eau douce ? Répète-t-il.

- L'eau de mer a beaucoup plus de pression, l'apnée est plus difficile, plus cour… M'interrompis-je. Attends une minute, en quoi cela t'intéresse, Potter ?

- Simple curiosité ! Répondit-il, négligemment, en haussant les épaules.

- Peu importe… J'essaierai tout de même… Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là d'ailleurs ?

- Je voulais voir la piscine… Souffle-t-il.

- Tu devais pourtant bien te douter que je serais ici. Cela n'aurait-il dû pas te dissuader de venir ?

- Pourquoi ça m'aurait dissuadé ? Demande-t-il.

- Parce que j'étais là ! Dis-je avec évidence.

- Et alors ? Ca ne me dérange pas que tu sois là.

- Ca ne te déran… Quoi ?! M'exclamais-je. Mais tu… Quoi ?!

- Laisse tomber, ok ? On va faire un tour ?

Non ! Bien sûr que non ! On ne va pas faire un tour, enfin ! N'importe quoi !

- Oui. M'entendis-je répondre.

Ok, la il faudrait m'expliquer. Une petite connexion n'est visiblement pas établit entre mon cerveau et ma bouche. Je pense « non » et je réponds « oui ».

- Bien, allons-y. Dit-il en sortant de la pièce sans me lancer un regard de plus.

* * *

><p>Merci d'avoir lu ! N'oublier pas de me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre et surtout de l'embarcation !<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

LE TITANIC

* * *

><p><em>Résumé :<em>

Deux lycées ennemis réunis par deux directeurs en couple se retrouvent contraint de s'entendre pour pouvoir faire une croisière sur le plus beau paquebot du monde : LE TITANIC. Harry et Draco parviendront-ils à s'entendre afin de passer un séjour de rêve ?

* * *

><p>Disclamers :<p>

Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Sauf quelqu'un qui sortent de mon imagination.

D'autres personnes sont réelles : ceux concernant l'histoire du Titanic.

Petit mot de moi :

Je tiens à repréciser que cette histoire se déroule A NOTRE EPOQUE !

Et oui c'est bien un nouveau chapitre ! Rien que pour vous ! Mais SURTOUT POUR MES CHERS REVIEWERS ! MERCI beaucoup ! C'est un petit chapitre Mais mieux vaut pour vous en avoir des petits pour en avoir plus souvent ! ^^

BONNE LECTURE !

UA Slash Harry Draco.

Rating M.

RAR :

_Suzy by snowbell :_ Merci encore ! Ca fait plaisir de voir que tu reviews toujours et que tu AIMES toujours ! Un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère te fera plaisir !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 11 :<p>

* * *

><p>Ok, la il faudrait m'expliquer. Une petite connexion n'est visiblement pas établit entre mon cerveau et ma bouche. Je pense « non » et je réponds « oui ».<p>

- Bien, allons-y. Dit-il en sortant de la pièce sans me lancer un regard de plus.

Alors là, il peut courir ! Hors de question que je le suive ! Je reste ici ! Je ne bouge pas de là…

- Potter, attends-moi ! Je me perds moi, ici… Lui criais-je alors que je sortais de la piscine à sa suite.

Bon ok, il semblerait que mes jambes elles aussi n'écoutent pas mon cerveau…

- Moi aussi, qu'importe. On finira bien par tomber quelque part.

- Etrange philosophie ! Remarquais-je.

- Et bien quoi ? Ce paquebot est tellement immense que peu importe où nous irons, nous verrons quelque chose d'intéressant. J'en suis persuadé ! S'extasie-t-il.

- Est-ce que tu as fumé ou but quelque chose, Potter ? Quand nous sommes partis de la chambre il y a moins d'une heure, tu avais l'air déprimé, limite suicidaire, et là, tu es tout heureux et tu viens me voir à la piscine… Je ne comprends pas. Avouais-je.

- J'ai parlé à Neville et il m'a remonté le moral.

- C'est tout ? Je dois me contenter de ça ?

- Oui. Aller, viens ! Je me demande ce qu'il y a par là. Dit-il alors qu'il tourne à gauche dans un corridor.

Il va nous perdre ce petit con ! Je n'ai absolument pas fait attention au chemin que nous avons emprunté jusqu'ici, et je serais incapable de revenir sur mes pas.

- On va se pommer, sérieusement ! Dis-je piteusement.

- Mais on tombera forcement sur quelqu'un de toute manière. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Et moi, je le suis bêtement. On ère à travers les couloirs du paquebot sans but précis. Nos sujets de conversations n'ont rien de sérieux et je me surprends même à penser que ce n'est pas désagréable. Je grimace à cette pensée. Qu'est ce qui me prend ? Je dois couver quelque chose. Je suis fatiguée, c'est sans doute ça ! Fier de mon raisonnement, je continuais de suivre Potter dans les dédales des couloirs.

- Je crois que si on tourne par là, on pourra prendre l'escalier pour remonter au pont supérieur… Dis-je.

- Tu n'as pas un supers sens de l'orientation, on dirait… Me contredit Potter.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? M'étonnais-je, plus que surpris.

- Malfoy, si on va par là, on retournera sur nos pas…

- Mais je suis sûr que…

- Non !

- Mais, je…

- Non… Dit-il de nouveau.

- Bon ok, je te suis. Soupirais-je, vaincu.

De toute façon je ne retrouverais pas mon chemin tout seul, donc autant ne pas contrarier MONSIEUR et le suivre. On avance doucement, dans un silence plutôt apaisant connaissant notre passé, mais ce n'est pas désagréable. Je me sens étrangement bien. Je dois couver quelque chose…

- On devrait peut-être demander notre chemin… Finit-il par dire après une petite demi-heure.

- Tu te fous de moi ? M'écriais-je. Qui est-ce qui ma tenu tête tout à l'heure ?

- Ok, je l'admets ! Je me suis trompé ! Ca te va ? T'es content !?

- Non. Mes amis vont se demander où je suis ! On devait se rejoindre sur le pont il y a déjà une petite demi-heure. Et attends un peu qu'ils sachent que j'étais avec toi ! Ca va jaser ! Qui sait, ils vont peut-être croire que tu m'as kidnappé ! Ils vont appeler la sécurité quant ils vont s'apercevoir que je n'arrive p…

Me voilà subitement plaquer contre le mur par des bras puissants et un corps on ne peut plus musclé. Miam ! Quoi ?! Comment ça miam ? Et depuis quand j'aime être plaquer contre un mur ? C'est moi qui plaque contre les murs !

- Arrête tu nous fais une crise de panique là. Me coupe-t-il en resserrant sa prise sur mes épaules.

Malgré tout, il relâche légèrement la pression et recule son corps du miens. Et là, alors qu'il me tient par les épaules et qu'il me regarde droit dans les yeux, j'aurais presque envie de l'embrasser. Je me secoue pour m'enlever cette idée de la tête.

- Même pas vrai ! Couinais-je piteusement.

La honte, je vous jure ! Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai aussi peu de répartit auprès de Potter ces derniers temps ? Est-ce qu'il me ferait de l'effet ? Beurk, dégoutant ! C'est simplement qu'il m'intrigue par son comportement de ses derniers temps… Oui, voilà !

- Ca va mieux ? Me demande-t-il, son regard rivé au miens.

- Oui. Dis-je, la voix limite frémissante.

La honte ! Pourtant, mon attitude ne semble en rien perturbé Potter. Ni même le déranger. Il s'approche dangereusement de moi et pourtant je ne recule même pas. Je ne fixe des yeux, à présent, que ses lèvres roses et charnues. Je sens son genou entre mes deux jambes pour me maintenir clouer au mur car il sait pertinemment que si je bouge, mon sexe frottera contre son genou. Je ne peux que fermer les yeux d'anticipation jusqu'à ce que je sente son souffle sur mes lèvres ne souhaitant que franchir la barrière qui les sépare…

- Oh excusez-moi ! Je ne voulais déranger personne !

Nous nous séparons aussi sec, comme brûler à vif. Mon cœur bat à 100 à l'heure. Je suis certain de rougir, c'est pourtant ridicule ! Un Malfoy ne rougit pas ! Et puis, pourquoi est-ce que je rougirais ? Je n'ai rien à me reprocher et cet acte n'avait rien de sensuel ! Rien !

- C'est rien ! On ne faisait rien de spécial ! Répond Potter.

Je ne vois pas pourquoi il prend la peine de répondre à ce garçon qu'on ne connait absolument pas. Je le détail de la tête au pied. Grand brun aux yeux marron, tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. Assez grand, musclé et plutôt beau garçon mais rien de bien excitant ! Au vue de son uniforme, il ne faut pas être Einstein pour comprendre qu'il travail sur ce paquebot.

- Je vais passer par l'autre côté, je voulais juste prendre le raccourci pour aller jusqu'au pont. Bonne croisière, messieurs ! Nous annonce-t-il en entamant un demi-tour.

- Attendez ! Le retiens Saint Potty. Nous nous sommes un peu perdus et nous nous disputions justement pour savoir quel chemin il faudrait reprendre. Nous devons retrouver le pont promenade de la classe B. Vous pourriez…

- Oh… Pas de problème ! Suivez-moi, je vais vous y emmener.

- Merci beaucoup, une minute de plus, et on s'entretuait ! Lui confie Potter, comme si je n'étais pas là à les entendre.

Je le fusille du regard. S'entretuer ! J'aurais plutôt dit qu'on allait s'embrasser. Oh bien sûr, s'il avait osé aller jusque là, il est possible que JE l'aurais tué, je ne le nie pas !

- Je n'avais pourtant pas l'impression que c'est ce que vous étiez en train de vous apprêter avec votre petit ami.

- Ce n'est pas mon petit ami ! M'écriais-je en même temps que le Gryfon.

Le Stewart ce met à rire devant notre réaction quelque peu exagérée.

- Par ici ! Dit-il en nous faisant signe de le suivre.

Avant qu'il ne se retourne complètement, je peux le voir lancer un sourire charmeur à mon ennemi. En à peine quelques minutes, nous revoilà sur le pont supérieur.

- La lumière du jour ! S'extasie Potter, un peu exagérément. Mon héro !

- Tu n'as pas l'impression d'en rajouter un peu trop Potter ?! Crachais-je.

Le Stewart rit de nouveau à gorge déployé.

- Votre héro s'appel Galadriel ! Et c'était un plaisir de vous aider.

- Galadriel, hein ? J'aime beaucoup ! Moi c'est Harry.

Ils m'ignorent ! Et ils flirtent devant moi ! Il n'a pas honte le Galatruc ? Après tout, il nous a surpris dans une situation compromettante. Alors oui, nous lui avons certifié ne pas sortir ensemble, mais il est tout aussi évident que peut-être, nous étions sur le point d'effectué un rapprochement en ce sens ! Bon d'accord, ce n'est pas le cas mais qu'est-ce qu'il en sait, lui ? Il ne peut pas retenir ses hormones ? Il est ici pour travailler ou bien se faire des petits étudiants ?

- Enchanté ! J'espère bien vous revoir ! Murmure-t-il.

Je bouillis de l'intérieur mais je ne vois pas pourquoi.

- Avec plaisir ! Je n'ai rien de mieux à faire de toute façon.

Je n'aime pas du tout la façon qu'ils ont de se regarder comme ça ! Comme si je n'existais pas. Dégueulasse si vous voulez mon avis !

- Je finis mon service à 20h00 si jamais vous souhaitez une visite guider du bateau.

- Oui, c'est d'accord ! On se rejoint ici ?

Je suis à la limite de m'égorger avec ma salive. C'est quoi ce délire ? J'existe ! JE SUIS ICI !

- Oui, on se rejoint ici ! M'invitais-je, heureux de faire chier mon monde. 20h00, c'est noté ! Dis-je en tirant le bras de Potter vers moi.

Le Stewart Galatruc nous regarde partir, certainement dépité que je me sois invité à son rencart improvisé où il espérait peut-être s'envoyer en l'air. Alors que je nous éloigne de force, Potter commence à se débattre. Quand enfin je le lâche, il se tourne vers moi.

- Tu as l'intention de venir ?

- Oui, pourquoi pas ? Je ne veux pas me perdre une fois encore dans ces couloirs ! Mentis-je.

- Mais… T'as pas compris ! Il me filait rencart ! M'explique-t-il.

- Aaah tu crois ?

- Oui !

- Non, je veux dire, tu crois que je n'avais pas remarqué ? Me repris-je.

- Je…

Yes ! Rabaisser le caquer de Monsieur Saint Potty. J'adore la tête qu'il fait à cet instant précis ! C'est mémorable !

- Tu l'as fait exprès ! Réalise-t-il.

- Oui !

- Mais pourquoi ? Question con ! Se reprend-il aussitôt ! Tu serais prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour me pourrir la vie !

- Pas du tout ! Je te rends service, tu es hétéro, non ?

- Je ne suis pas hétéro ! Je suis gay !

La bombe ! Ca y est, c'est confirmé. Je suis à la fois sur le cul et à la fois content de cette révélation. Allez savoir pourquoi d'ailleurs.

- Oh désolé ! Après tout, lorsque nous avons discuté dans le bus, tu ne m'as pas confirmé si tu baisais avec des mecs ou des femmes ! De toute façon, même toi, tu vaux mieux que se vaut rien !

- Comme si tu en avais quelque chose à faire ! Et de toute façon ça ne te regarde pas !

- Tu ne vas pas te faire sauter par ce petit con ! Affirmais-je.

- Mais qu'est-ce que ça peu bien te foutre à toi ?! S'énerve-t-il soudainement.

- A moi ? Rien ! Mais tu ne vas quand même pas foutre ta queue n'importe où ! Tu ne le connais pas ce mec ! Tu ne sais pas où ça a traîné ! Improvisais-je.

C'est vrai ? Qu'en avais-je à foutre moi ?

- Je baise avec qui je veux ! Crie-t-il.

- Personne n'a dit le contraire Potter ! Nous interromps Blaise.

Encore une fois, voilà mon sauveur. Je me retourne pour faire face à mes amis. Hermione, qui été accrochée au bras de Pansy – ACCROCHEE ! – la lâche pour venir auprès de son pote.

- Tout va bien, Harry ? Lui demande-t-elle en faisant en sorte qu'il la regarde droit dans les yeux.

- Oui, ne t'en fait pas, Hermione. Lui rétorque-t-il avant de me regarder de nouveau.

- On vous a cherché partout, tout les deux. Nous informe-t-elle.

- On s'est pommé. Admis-je difficilement.

- Ouai, c'est immense ici !

- Bon, il doit être l'heure d'aller manger, non ? Risquais-je.

- Oui, et nous ferions mieux de nous dépêcher, il va être l'heure… Renchérit Pansy.

- Et si nous sommes en retard, les profs vont nous en faire voire de toutes les couleurs durant tout le séjour ! Ajoute Hermione.

- Alors allons-y ! Dit Blaise.

- Quoi, tous ensemble ? Paniquais-je.

- Et bien nous sommes tous ici, et le chemin est le même pour aller jusqu'au salon alors… Commence Potter en faisant signe de la direction supposée à prendre pour s'y rendre.

- Certes, mais c'est par ici, Harry ! Le reprend le rouquin qui le suit partout en l'entrainant dans l'autre sens.

- Quel sens de l'orientation, Potter ! Ricanais-je en emboitant le pas au groupe.

Potter reste deux minutes stoïques avant de se mettre en route, courant pour nous rattraper.

Le reste des élèves, Serpentards /Gryfondors, nous regardent nous avancer dans le salon les yeux presque exorbités. Les chuchotements étonnés attirent les regards des professeurs. L'un des professeurs de Gryfondor s'étouffe presque avec sa bouchée. Je crois que cette arrivée n'amuse pas que moi puisque les Gryfons ont eux aussi un sourire goguenard aux lèvres. Nous nous dispersons pour rejoindre chacun notre table respective puis entamons le repas dans un silence complice. Je n'ai d'autre choix que de m'installer à côté de Casey qui bave littéralement sur moi.

- Dis-moi Pans, ma belle… Je me demandais… Pourquoi étais-tu pendu au bras de Granger ?

- Je m'entends bien avec elle, c'est tout ! Je… Je crois que je voudrais que l'on devienne amie. Dit-elle en rougissant et baissant les yeux.

- Amie ? D'accord, pourquoi pas mais…

- Et toi ? Me coupe-t-elle. Que faisais-tu seul à seul avec Potter ? Vous vous entretuiez ?

- Tu étais seul avec Potter ? Me demande Casey qui vient s'assoir à côté de moi après être partie demander à être resservi.

- Coïncidence ! Mentis-je. On s'est croisés dans les couloirs, on cherchait tout les deux la sortie et on a fait le chemin ensemble pour pas rester seul comme deux cons. Enjolivais-je, omettant volontairement le passage qui a failli finir par un baiser. Peu importe !

- Oh, très bien !

Il passa rapidement une main sur ma cuisse avant de déposer un baiser dégoulinant d'amour sur ma joue puis de recommencer à manger. Je relevais les yeux sur la table en face au même moment et croisais les yeux de Potter. Nous échangeâmes un regard étrange, dont moi-même j'ignorais la signification. Je ne saurais définir cette lueur curieuse que je peux lire dans ses yeux. Je ne peux m'empêcher de bloquer mon attention sur ses deux prunelles vertes. D'un vert étrangement profond. Je secoue la tête et tente de suivre la discussion entre Pansy et Casey mais n'y parvins pas. Je me permes un nouveau regard vers l'autre table mais cette fois je n'ai pas son attention. Il semble pris par un fou rire avec ses amis. Quand je reviens sur notre table, c'est sur celui de Blaise que je tombe.

- Shutsudai _(un problème)_ ? Me chuchote-t-il.

Je sais qu'il utilise le Japonais afin que je puisse me confier librement puisque nous sommes les seuls présents à étudier cette langue. Pourtant je ne me sens pas prêt à me confier. D'ailleurs, comment le pourrais-je. J'ignore ce qui arrive. Je dois être malade, ou bien fatigué. Sinon, pourquoi en serions-nous arriver là avec Potter ? Et pourquoi, oh nom de Dieu, en aurais-je eu envie ?

- Zurasu _(plus tard)_, Blaise. Choudai _(s'il te plaît)_.

Il acquiesce silencieusement puis reprend son repas. Les autres font semblant de ne pas avoir vu notre échange et continue de discuter calmement. Quant à moi, je me décide à me rendre à ce rendez-vous auquel je me suis invité, entre Potter et ce Galadriel. Allez savoir pourquoi, je refuse de les laisser seul.

A la fin du repas, nous sommes tous partis nous baladé. Chaque groupe de son côté cette fois-ci. Et le soir tous plus ou moins fatigué, nous nous rendons vers les cabines. Les sorties nocturnes en cachettes se feront plus tard ? Du moins, c'est ce que pensent les autres. Lorsque nous rentrons dans la cabine du diable (666), Blaise commence à se déshabiller sans la moindre touche de pudeur et se couche en caleçon sous les draps propres et neufs. Potter quant à lui hôte son tee-shirt pour enfiler une chemisette blanche plus ou moins transparente dont il ne ferma pas les premiers boutons, offrant ainsi une vue délicieuse sur sa gorge et son torse. Ais-je dis : délicieuse ? J'en profitais moi aussi pour échanger mon polo contre un tee-shirt gris perle assez moulant pour marquer mes muscles dus à la natation. Une encolure en V laisse deviner mes pectoraux. Lorsque Potter s'engage vers la sortie sans un mot et que je lui emboite le pas, il me dévisage, le regard mauvais.

- Où comptes-tu aller, Malfoy ? S'énerve-t-il.

- Où comptez-vous aller tout les deux ? Reprend Blaise.

- J'ai rendez-vous ! Lâche Potter en même temps que j'affirmais : On a rendez-vous.

Il me fixe à nouveau et semble me menacer simplement par la pensée.

- On ne rentrera pas tard, t'inquiètes ! Affirmais-je à mon meilleur ami.

Et c'est sur ces bonnes paroles que je poussais Potter vers la sortie et refermait la porte derrière nous.

- Je suis sérieux, Malfoy ! Tu ne viens pas !

- Empêche-moi ! Dis-je simplement en me dirigeant vers le pont supérieur.

- Ce que tu peux m'énerver ! Dit-il les dents serrées.

- Mais je te manquerais, Potter si je n'étais pas là ! Tu t'ennuierais de moi ! Affirmais-je.

- Si tu le dis !

Je ne peux empêcher un sourire de franchir mes lèvres et nous continuons le chemin dans un silence presque reposant. Lorsque nous arrivons enfin à destination, Galadriel patiente déjà, accoudé à la balustrade. Potter sourit à sa vue alors que je ne peux réprimer une grimace.

- Hey, prêt pour cette visite ? S'annonce Potter.

L'interpellé se retourne vers lui, un immense sourire plaqué sur les lèvres avant qu'une grimace ne se forme à son tour à ma vue.

- Moi je suis paré ! M'entendis-je dire. Quand vous voulez les mecs !

- Oh, tu es venu. Souffle-t-il, visiblement déçu. C'est sympa. Ment-il. On y va ?

C'est sur ces bonnes paroles que nous commencions la marche.

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! A vos claviers les jeunes ! Une petite review pour Annah ? Pour la motivée à publier plus souvent et plus vite ?<p> 


End file.
